Sacrifices
by faithless-star
Summary: Alexiel revient sur terre en tant que simple humaine avec son frère pour lui offrir une seconde chance. Mais sa nouvelle vie est pleine de secrets et de vieilles connaissances... Difficile à gérer quand on ne se souvient pas avoir été un ange !
1. Prologue

Voilà, je me lance. Voici donc la première histoire que je publie. Advienne que pourra. Je vous laisse lire et juger en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Angel sanctuary et tous les personnages du manga sont bien sûr la propriété de la géniale Kaori Yuki.

Prologue :

Elle était apparu comme par magie dans ses quartiers privés, sans un bruit, sans même faire ressentir sa présence. C'était un ange éthéré, elle ne semblait pas vraiment avoir de corps, elle projetait une image matérielle d'elle même, mais sans réalité propre.

Il fut pris par surprise, c'était bien la première fois.

Elle avait juste fait un signe pour dire qu'elle n'était pas une menace. Elle avait souri et était venue s'assoir sur le sol en face de lui avec un air malicieux sur le visage mais des yeux remplis d'une rage glaciale.

_Dis-moi quel est ton rêve ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce, enfantine sans se présenter, sans un mot de plus. Il aurait du la chasser, il n'avait pas que ça à faire après tout. Mais elle l'intriguait, il voulait savoir à qui il avait à faire et ce qu'elle venait faire là. Il allait jouer un peu, du moins il croyait.

_Je n'en ai pas, du moins je n'en ai plus.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix, juste ce sourire cynique. Il s'était déjà résigné à son sort. C'était triste pensa-t-elle. Aussi triste qu'elle pouvait encore le ressentir. C'est vrai qu'elle aussi s'était résignée depuis longtemps... Mais pour elle uniquement.

_Je sais que tu peux encore rêver, tu refuses c'est tout, mais je crois pouvoir y remédier !!!

Elle riait presque pour masquer la gravité de son acte. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle ne voulait plus, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

_Tu ne sais rien.

Il n'y avait même pas la moindre trace d'énervement dans sa voix. Il ne laissait rien passer. Le match était serré, c'est ce qui le rendait intéressant.

_Oh si, je sais par exemple ce qu'est un véritable acte de rébellion.

_On ne peut pas se rebeller contre lui.

Il regretta immédiatement de lui avoir dit cela mais cette fillette semblait déjà en savoir trop long à son goût sur lui et sur sa future situation.

_En es-tu si sûr ?

Elle ne riait plus et il avait très bien senti le changement de ton de cette conversation.

_Qui es-tu ?

_Je suis juste un serpent qui a refusé son sort.

Elle fit une pause.

_Et je sais qu'il t'a désigné comme deuxième instance de contrôle... Ne veux-tu pas faire honneur à la fonction qu'il t'a donné ? Ne veux-tu pas lui montrer à quel point tu es digne du titre qu'il t'a accordé ? Ne veux-tu pas faire honneur à ton père pour cette merveilleuse récompense qu'il t'a offerte après tous tes bons et loyaux services ?

Elle avait vraiment haussé le ton à présent et elle avait aussi capté l'attention de son compagnon d'infortune.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Personne n'était au courant, à part lui et le créateur. Il ne devait pas lâcher maintenant, ça devenait intéressant.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'il le mérite et que je ne peux plus le faire par moi-même... Mais toi tu peux.

Un frisson le traversa de part en part quand elle prononça ces mots. Cette chose n'était pas envoyé par Dieu, il en était sûr à présent. C'était l'électron libre de l'équation divine. La faille dans son plan. Il ne savait pas d'où elle sortait, ni même qui elle était mais il sut aussi qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire des cadeaux.

_Que veux-tu en échange ?

Elle sourit, il avait l'esprit vif. Elle n'était pas déçue, cette façade glaciale qu'il offrait au monde cachait une âme observatrice et curieuse de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ressentait le maelström d'émotions derrière le mur. Un être plus dangereux que le créateur ne l'imaginait. Il se maitrisait parfaitement, il avait appris à être patient, à ne pas dévoiler sa nature passionnée. Un être imprévisible, capable de calculs minutieux comme d'impulsions destructrices. Elle l'aimait bien, enfin, c'était possible... L'heure n'était pas à la fraternisation.

_Je veux que tu libères quelqu'un, mais tu dois me promettre de ne jamais lui dire que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé.

Elle minaudait et trépignait comme une sale petite peste mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une feinte. La créature face à lui n'avait rien à voir avec une fillette espiègle, et il ne s'apprêtait pas à faire une promesse en l'air.

_Très bien, et que dois-je faire pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?

_Tu dois me promettre d'abord !

Il y eut un nouveau silence, il la regarda dans les yeux, de ses yeux glacés. Elle ne cilla pas du tout. Elle continuait à sourire et il eut l'impression qu'elle voyait son âme comme s'il était transparent, ça le rendait à la fois mal à l'aise et confiant. Elle lui ferait toujours cette impression étrange, mais il ne savait pas encore qu'elle deviendrait son ombre, son âme damnée, son « homme » de confiance, la seule digne de confiance. Mais il le pressentit peut-être à ce moment précis.

_Je te donne ma parole.

Elle sut au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il ne mentait pas, peut-être que ce n'était que sa volonté d'y croire qui avait donné de l'appui à ses mots ou la soudaine sincérité de ses yeux. Lui aussi l'avait plus ou moins percée à jour.

_Très bien.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura le nom de celle qu'il devait libérer en échange de son aide et les instructions pour qu'elle le suive sans conditions. Puis elle recula d'un pas et prit sa respiration.

_Il y a un jardin secret où étaient gardés les prototypes.

_Je connais ce jardin.

_Mais tu n'y es jamais allé.

_C'est impossible d'y accéder sans son autorisation.

_Si, il y a un moyen.

_Comment ?

_Je suis le gardien de ce jardin, c'est ma punition.

Il repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait dit l'air de rien, et comprit... Impossible !

_Le serpent...Celui qui a murmuré à l'oreille d'Ève.

_Tu connais déjà l'histoire.

_Je croyais que c'était une légende.

Il y avait une trace lointaine de stupéfaction dans sa voix.

_Et que gardes-tu dans ce jardin maintenant que les prototypes n'y sont plus ?

_Le plus précieux bien du père tout puissant !

Elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui et pour la dernière fois pour une éternité, il sourit en entendant ce qu'elle murmurait à ses oreilles.

Oui, elle le laisserait entrer dans le jardin, et il souillerait et tuerait l'ange organique. Pour cela, elle pourrait disparaître dans le néant. Mais peu lui importait à présent. La revanche est encore meilleure quand elle a bien mijoté.

_Pardonne moi Alexiel, mais je ne vois aucun autre moyen de tous nous libérer.

Elle avait murmuré ça dans le vent, en sachant que personne ne l'entendrait. Elle avait accompli son œuvre. Elle pouvait à présent retourner à son océan.

Elle n'y resterait plus très longtemps. Elle l'avait bien cerné... Imprévisible. Elle verrait sa grandeur, sa chute, sa renaissance. Elle le suivrait pourtant toujours parce qu'il allait lui donner plus que n'importe quel autre. Il allait lui servir l'espoir et la liberté sur un plateau d'argent. Ce n'était pas une question d'amour ou d'attirance, ce genre de question ne viendrait même jamais s'immiscer dans leur relation. Ils partageaient le même idéal, la même envie de liberté. Elle sera celle qui partagera son plus grand secret. Elle cachera le double de son corps dans les cieux, ira murmurer à l'oreille d'Alexiel le secret du glaive divin, gèrera les enfers en son absence, comme il le lui demandera. Le serpent, tapie dans l'ombre de l'ange aux deux paires d'ailes. Personne ne connaîtra sa nature avant bien longtemps, puisqu'elle la gardera cachée derrière le masque du dragon marin, le monstre de l'apocalypse. Le meilleur tour de Lucifer... Léviathan.


	2. Chapter 1

Bon, on rentre dans le vif du sujet. Contrairement au prologue, le reste de l'histoire se passe après les évènements décrits dans le manga.

Merci beaucoup à Ombre Pluie pour ta review, ça m'a fait fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que la suite va également te plaire.J'attends impatiemment tes impressions sur ce chapitre. Et si quelqu'un d'autre passe dans le coin, n'hésitez pas, c'est toujours mieux.

Ah oui, Angel Sanctuary et tous les personnages du manga sont la propriété de Kaori Yuki. (méchante égoïste!)

Chapitre 1 : Une vie parfaite ?

_Alex, lève-toi !! Tu vas encore être en retard !!

_Deux minutes Roman... répondit une voix ensommeillée.

_Alexia Thompson, tu as deux minutes top chrono pour bouger tes fesses ou je viens de déloger à coup de savates !!!!

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment avant de sortir la tête de sa couette.

_Oui c'est bon p'tit frère, j'arrive !!! Inutile de s'énerver.

Roman passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte.

_Tu as cours dans une heure, et vingts minutes de métro pour t'y rendre. Si j'étais toi je me bougerais !!!

Elle grommela un juron incompréhensible avant de s'extirper de son lit. Son frère avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre en grand et lui tendait une tasse de café fumant qu'elle saisit au passage. Elle alla directement s'assoir sur un des tabourets de bar de la cuisine américaine.

_Tu as encore fait des cauchemars cette nuit ?

Elle leva les yeux de sa tasse et tomba sur le regard inquiet de son frère.

_Possible, je m'en souviens pas. Ne t'en fait pas comme ça, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Elle secoua ses longs cheveux et se gratta le crâne pour se donner un air insouciant, mais le subterfuge ne sembla pas prendre très bien.

_C'est rien je te jure !! De plus, dis toi bien qu'avec une tête de déterré pareille, tu es sûr de n'avoir aucun prétendant à chasser aujourd'hui !!!

_C'est pas drôle Alex !! Et je suis pas si possessif que ça !!

Elle sourit et retourna à la contemplation de son café.

_Où est passé Katan ?

_Parti cherché des pâtisseries pour le p'tit dej'.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et pesta.

_Ce sera sans moi, je file sous la douche.

Elle finit son café d'une traite et courut vers la salle de bain.

Une fois habillée, elle se coiffa au plus vite se disant pour la énième fois qu'elle devrait peut-être se couper les cheveux. Mais il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça.

Elle s'arrêta net et fixa son reflet dans le miroir à moitié embué.

_Mais qui au juste ma vieille ?

Le reflet bien sûr ne lui répondit pas. Elle se secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées incohérentes et attacha ses cheveux négligemment. Puis elle sourit à son reflet et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire à pharmacie qu'il dissimulait pour prendre ses médicaments. Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars depuis l'accident mais au moins les cachets faisaient disparaître les migraines.

Elle remit sa montre et se rendit compte de l'heure.

_M****!! Je vais loupé le métro !!!

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, prit le sac que son frère lui tendait et fonça vers la porte de l'appartement.

_A ce soir Roman, sois sage !!

_J'ai plus cinq ans !

Elle croisa Katan dans le couloir, qui lui tendit un croissant.

_Je parie que tu n'as rien mangé encore !!

Elle saisit le croissant et partit en courant vers l'ascenseur.

_Merci Katan, tu es comme une mère pour nous.

Le jeune homme sourit et rentra dans l'appartement.

_Croissant français !!

_Ils ont l'air plus que français tes croissants... Tu les as acheté où ?

_Une nouvelle boulangerie dans le quartier, ils ont un pâtissier qui vient directement de France.

_Génial...

_Tu as l'air préoccupé.

_Tu as croisé Alex ?

_Moui... Elle a l'air fatiguée.

_Elle dort mal en ce moment, je l'entend s'agiter la nuit... Elle parle dans son sommeil.

Katan fronça les sourcils.

_Et que dit-elle ?

_Je ne sais pas, c'est incompréhensible.

Le jeune homme semblait vraiment inquiet maintenant. Il regardait nerveusement à travers la fenêtre. Puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

_Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce qu'elle dit ?

_Pour essayer de comprendre ce qui la tracasse.

Il avait répondu un peu vite mais Roman n'avait pas relevé l'erreur. Heureusement, il était trop préoccupé.

_Oui, c'est sûr... Tu sais elle laisse toujours la porte de sa chambre ouverte au cas où je ferais une crise en pleine nuit... Elle ne se rend absolument pas compte des cauchemars qu'elle fait. Ou du moins, elle ne sait pas que je l'entend.

_Je vais lui en parler.

_Non, surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache à quel point je me fais du soucis pour elle. Si elle vient à savoir que je l'entend, elle va fermer les portes et s'abrutir de médocs pour dormir comme une tombe... Je ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sacrifie encore une fois pour moi !!! Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre encore par ma faute !!!

_D'accord, d'accord, je ne lui dirai rien.

Sa voix était devenue plus douce.

_Calme toi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ça ta va ?

_Oui d'accord, on fait comme ça.

Le jeune homme regardait pitoyablement le sol en se tortillant les doigts, comme un petit garçon que l'on aurait pris la main dans le sac de bonbons. Il était encore tellement fragile, mais au moins il communiquait maintenant.

Katan le prit gentiment par l'épaule et le fit s'assoir dans le fauteuil du salon, près de la baie vitrée.

_Je te fais un thé, prend ton livre d'histoire. On va essayer de bosser un peu quand même !

Roman souleva ses cheveux, qui retombaient inexorablement devant son visage, pour mieux observer Katan. Cela faisait huit ans maintenant qu'il bossait avec lui, depuis son nouveau traitement, pour le ramener vers une vie normale. Sa vie avant était tellement floue. Il se souvenait d'Alex surtout, de l'avoir fait souffrir parce qu'il souffrait trop, de son père aussi. En fait, il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, il se souvenait avoir souvent supplié son père mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi. Le reste n'était qu'un ensemble incohérent de formes, de sons, de couleurs sans aucun sens... Le pur produit de sa psychose infantile. Un traitement révolutionnaire l'avait tiré de sa folie. Malheureusement, ses parents n'ont jamais pu le voir. Sa mère était morte en les mettant au monde et son père, dans un accident de voiture peu avant les premières améliorations de son état. Alex avait miraculeusement survécu à l'accident mais elle en avait gardé des séquelles... Katan est alors apparu dans leur vie comme un ange salvateur. Leur père avait désigné le jeune infirmier comme tuteur légal. Depuis lors, il avait veillé sur eux. Il avait déchargé Alex, l'avait aidé à reprendre pied après l'accident, l'avait amenée tous les jours à ses séances de rééducation tout en permettant à Roman de reprendre pied dans la réalité. C'est grâce à lui qu'il avait pu devenir un être humain à part entière. C'est lui également qui leur a permis de venir s'installer à Tokyo pur les études d'Alex. Pourtant une chose commençait à perturber Roman. Et le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas le fruit de sa folie. Cela faisait huit ans que Roman vivait avec eux et il n'avait absolument pas changé. Pas la moindre trace de temps n'avait marqué le visage parfait de leur tuteur. Il avait officiellement trente six ans. Roman le savait parce qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires pour trouver ses papiers et il avait été choqué par ce qu'il avait découvert. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir vingt cinq ans !

Et voilà, problème numéro un en vue et ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série... Bon si tu vas bien et si j'arrive à capter mon auditoire même petit, je devrais updater très régulièrement cette histoire. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite : ce n'est que le début et je vais beaucoup, beaucoup torturer tout le petit monde de Kaori Yuki. De toute façon, c'est sa faute fallait pas finir son manga comme ça !!!!! Non, c'est bon j'avoue, j'adore l'idée de torturer les personnages des histoires que j'écris.

A plus...


	3. Chapter 2

Message spéciale à l'intention de ma lectrice assidue, Ombre Pluie : Tu as gagné, tu as réussi à me prendre par les sentiments surtout grâce à cette comparaison avec le café. Souffrant moi-même d'une très lourde addiction au café, je me suis non seulement sentie extrêmement flatté par ton commentaire, (J'étais toute rouge comme une ado de quinze ans devant un poster de... euh, le mec dans Twilight, je sais pas comment il s'appelle, enfin bref !!!) mais je me suis également dit que je pouvais peut-être me permettre de mettre à jour plus souvent. Nan, plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup.

Chapitre 2 : le diable n'est jamais bien loin...

_Alex !!!!! Tu devineras jamais quoi !!!!

_Non Lelly, mais tu vas me le dire.

_Oui, bien sûr.

La spontanéité infantile dont elle faisait souvent preuve ne cesserait jamais de surprendre Alex. En tout point, Lelly était la fille la plus improbable de la création. Elle pouvait être d'une froideur calculatrice que n'aurait renié aucun stratège ou dictateur, et en même temps d'une candeur surréaliste. Elle avait également la cruauté et la franchise des enfants mais jamais elle ne saurait si elle comprenait les dégâts qu'elle pouvait occasionner autour d'elle. En beaucoup de points, Lelly pouvait être classée comme profondément psychopathe, surtout le matin... Et ce matin, elle frôlait l'hystérie.

_C'est à propos de quelqu'un que l'on connait...

_Qui ?

_Ichiro Tanaka.

_Eh bien quoi ?

Elle sortait de deux heures de cours intensifs sur l'histoire du Japon et n'était donc vraiment pas d'humeur pour les devinettes.

Lelly soupira, navrée de ne pas obtenir l'effet désirée sur son amie.

_Il aurait été surpris hier soir dans une ruelle sombre avec une jeune fille du genre à se faire payer pour être gentille...

Elle se tenait à califourchon sur le muret où Alex s'était assise et prenait des poses caricaturales sensées imiter celles d'une prostituée. Alex sourit.

_Ichiro-san avec une fille de joie, tes sources ont une imagination débordantes ma p'tite Lelly.

Alex connaissait Lelly depuis son arrivée à l'université. Elle avait très vite noter l'énergie débordante de la jeune femme et son amour immodérés pour les ragôts, surtout quand ils concernaient leurs camarade bien sous tout rapport. Mais une personne avait toujours échappé à son don pour le commérage, Ichiro Tanaka. Et pour cause, ce type était le gendre idéal : plutôt mignon, très bien élevé, intelligent,... Bref, le type parfait ! Ce qui avait eu pour conséquence le développement d'une aversion excessive de Lelly envers lui.

_Mes sources sont fiables, nul n'est parfait je te l'avais bien dit !

_Tu admettras que c'est complètement scabreux comme info ce coup-ci.

_Oui tout comme la position dans laquelle ils ont été vus...

Alex soupira. Son amie était incorrigible.

_Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu le détestes et qu'il m'a invité à diner ce weekend.

_Je dois reconnaître que ça tombe plutôt à pic mais si tu ne me crois pas, va demander à Naomie.

_Naomie ? C'est elle qui les a vus ?

Lelly hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. La douce et sage Naomie était venu lui donner l'info l'air encore tout choqué, ce matin même devant le distributeur à café. Elle les avait vus dans une ruelle sur le chemin qui la ramenait de la piscine de son quartier à chez elle. Et elle avait tout de suite reconnu Ichiro, et bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu la fille, elle avait clairement entendu ce dernier discuter le prix de sa petite gâterie la braguette déjà ouverte... Du pain béni pour Lelly !!!

Alex resta sans voix. Cela faisait six mois qu'Ichiro avait jeté son dévolu sur elle et elle s'était enfin décidée à accepter son invitation au restaurant, sans grandes convictions pourtant.

_Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour ton honneur que tu ne sois pas vue en compagnie d'un tel individu. Tu devrais l'appeler immédiatement, on est déjà Jeudi...

_On verra bien, je vais d'abord vérifier ça.

L'enthousiasme débordant de Lelly face à une telle info la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait vraiment un goût prononcé pour les pires travers humains mais là, ça devenait carrément malsain.

_Oui je sais, j'abuse mais je suis tellement contente de pouvoir prouver que ce type si lisse et parfait n'est qu'un sale petit pervers de la pire espèce... Je l'ai toujours dit, trop propre pour être honnête !!

_D'accord, un point pour toi, mais je vais quand même aller demander à Naomie. Je suis sure que tu exagères ses propos.

_Ça marche mais tu verras bien par toi-même !

Alex s'était mise à tortiller nerveusement le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du coup. Elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle avait du mal à se décider, comme s'il pouvait lui apporte une réponse. Elle lui avait même donné un nom. Elle l'avait depuis toujours et ne se souvenait même plus d'où il venait. Mais curieusement, elle avait l'impression qu'il contenait un présence rassurante pour elle, quelque chose de familier et protecteur. « Nanatsasuya, dis-moi quoi faire? » Mais l'étrange pierre rouge en forme de larme resta silencieuse cette fois.

Lelly était restée figée face au songe de son amie et sursauta quand celle ci se leva brusquement.

_Bon, j'y vais ! J'ai cours dans cinq minutes et de l'autre côté du campus, j'ai plutôt intérêt à courir !!! A tout' !

_On se retrouve ici à 17h ?

_Non, je peux pas, je finis à 16h et je dois rentrer tout de suite après. Roman a sa séance de thérapie à 17h !!

_Ah oui c'est vrai; Bon on se voit ce soir au karaoké alors ?

_Ok, ça marche. 20H au Blue Moon, comme d'hab ?

_Mouais, ne soit pas en retard !!

_Promis, je file.

Elle attrapa son amie par le coup et la serra très fort dans ses bras, ce qui figea Lelly sur place.

_Merci de t'inquiéter autant pour moi.

Avant que la jeune fille n'est pu se relaxer, elle avait disparu.

_Normal, c'est mon job de veiller sur toi. Je tiens à ma tête ma grande. Mais j'aimerais quand même bien avoir une prime pour ce que j'ai dû faire hier soir. Au moins de quoi payer un verre à cette pauvre Naomie. Mais bon, je ne pouvais rêver meilleur témoin oculaire. Et dire que j'ai à peine eu à dire un mot pour que cet idiot d'Ichiro me suive...

_Tu ne l'as même pas touché.

_Oui mais lui, il le croit !

_Il ne risque pas de te reconnaître en tout cas.

_Encore heureux!!

_Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ?

Lelly se leva du muret pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

_Moi, je le sais et c'est suffisamment dégoutant comme ça. Si tu avais vu ce que ce type a dans le crâne, tu ne serais pas très à l'aise toi non plus. Et dire que c'est nous qu'on appelle démons.

Un léger rictus cynique apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

_Parce que c'est nous qui leur inspirons souvent ce genre de choses.

_Un point pour toi Boss... Je file. Moi aussi, j'ai cours. Et je dois me soumettre à ce genre d'obligation si je veux continuer à passer pour une parfaite petite étudiante humaine. A plus !!!

_Beau travail au fait.

_Oui, je sais.

L'ombre disparut et la jeune femme fila en cours en ruminant.

_Gna gna gna... On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser un être d'une telle puissance sans surveillance en Assiah... Gna gna gna... Quand-est-ce-que tu admettras enfin les vraies raisons qui t'ont poussé à me demander de la suivre en permanence ici...Tu es désespérément buté, Lucifer !

Note : C'est encore un tour d'échauffement et je veux juste signaler que je suis rendue au chapitre 8 et que je suis sur le point de finir de faire le tour du contexte... Bon oui, j'avoue, j'ai craqué sur le chapitre euh... 5 (j'ai plus toute ma tête, il est 5 h du mat' !) mais on en est pas encore là et j'en dit pas plus pour l'instant...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Trop de mystères tue le mystère !!!

_Le docteur est plutôt confiant, il est de plus en plus stable, il commence même à s'intéresser au monde extérieur.

Alex ne tourna même pas la tête vers Katan, elle se contenta de sourire en regardant le paysage défiler à travers la vitre de la voiture. Ils étaient partis boire un café dans un autre quartier pendant que Roman avait son entretien hebdomadaire avec le psychiatre. Elle ne s'était pas montrée très bavarde, enfin encore moins que d'habitude. Et le chemin du retour avait consolidé son mutisme. Il décida de la sortir de sa torpeur.

_Allo Alex, ici la terre !!

_Pardon Katan, je suis désolée, je ne me sens jamais très à l'aise en voiture...

_Oui je sais et je sais que tu sais pour Roman...

Le jeune homme soupira. Il lut dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas tout saisi de son monologue.

_Katan, tu connaissais bien notre père ?

La question le prit au dépourvu. Il ne comprit pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir si brusquement. Et à vrai dire, son attitude ces derniers temps avait tendance à l'inquiéter. Elle devenait de plus en plus distante et dure... Il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps avant que la douce et innocente Alexia Thompson ne redevienne Alexiel et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Il avait appris à apprécier la présence chaleureuse d'Alexia et surtout il se demandait quelles seraient les conséquences pour Roman. C'était encore trop tôt pour lui.

_Assez bien oui... Pourquoi cette question ?

_Je me suis souvenu d'une conversation entre lui et son avocat un peu avant l'accident... C'est juste que c'est vraiment étrange.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination et le jeune homme gara la voiture dans la cour de l'immeuble. Il soupira et se décida à se lancer.

_Il parlait de ton mariage.

_Tu es au courant !!

_Oui, ton père m'en avait vaguement parlé... Il était persuadé pour une obscure raison que tu devais être mariée avant le jour de tes vingts ans. Il voulait même faire ajouté cette close dans son testament mais il n'en a pas eu le temps...

_Pourquoi ?

Elle était bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Il se sentit triste en la regardant ainsi au bord des larmes. Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus cette fragilité, en tout cas elle ne la laisserait plus transparaître.

_Je l'ignore mais il était convaincu qu'il t'arriverait quelque chose de terrible si ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais décidé de ne jamais t'en parler parce que je considérais ça comme une espèce de lubie malsaine. Ses propos à ce sujet étaient incohérents voire complètement délirants et je ne voulais pas que tu es cette vision de ton père.

_Alors pourquoi me le dis-tu maintenant ?

_Tu n'es plus une petite fille, tu es en droit de connaître la vérité. Ce que l'on ne se dit pas ou que l'on cache aux autres finit par nous ronger et nous détruire...

Elle l'observa un instant, il avait pris un air très grave et elle sut qu'il n'avait pas encore tout dit mais elle en avait assez entendu pour l'instant.

_Je veux contacter Milton à Los Angeles.

_Non Alex, ne fouille pas dans cette boue là. Tu vas bien, tu es loin de ces gens, Roman va mieux maintenant. Je t'en prie, accepte de vivre en paix pour une fois !!!

« de ces gens... » Elle se demanda de qui Katan les avait éloigné tous les deux. De qui et de quoi ? Mais elle savait que si elle poussait la conversation, il s'enfermerait dans un mutisme total jusqu'à ce que Roman revienne de sa consultation. Il savait qu'elle ne pousserait pas ses investigations devant lui. Elle abandonna donc pour l'instant... Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses et malheureusement sa vie semblait cernée de secrets.

La portière arrière s'ouvrit soudain.

_Vous en tirez une tête !! J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Ils restèrent se regarder. Ils n'avaient même pas vu Roman arriver.

_Non rien...

Ça s'annonçait mal...

_Inutile de me préserver plus longtemps, je sais tout !!

Roman affichait un sourire radieux, et katan frôla l'attaque cardiaque.

_Tu sais tout quoi ?

_Pour le petit ami d'Alex. Alors inutile de vous prendre la tête sur comment vous allez me l'annoncer, je suis au courant.

_Quoi ?

Alex regardait tour à tour Katan et son frère l'air totalement éberlué. D'où pouvait bien lui venir cette idée ?

_Mais je n'ai pas de petit ami !!

_Bah alors de qui t'as rêvé la nuit dernière, pas de moi en tout cas sinon ça serait hyper malsain !!

Alex avait viré cramoisie. Et Katan manqua de s'étouffer.

_J'ai pas de petit ami !!!!

_C'est pour ça que t'es rouge pivoine alors ! T'en fais pas frangine, je le vis bien. C'est normal, t'as le droit d'avoir une vie après tout...

La jeune femme se mura dans son silence, franchement furax. Elle n'avait pas de petit ami et n'en voulait pas vraiment non plus. Elle avait accepté le rendez-vous avec Ichiro uniquement pour se débarrasser de son harcèlement incessant.

Katan finit par redémarrer la voiture.

Elle décida de se plonger dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Une image s'imposa soudain à son esprit, des ailes noires. « Je reviendrai bientôt, et pour l'éternité... Attend-moi encore un peu » Elle sursauta, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Heureusement les deux autres n'avaient rien vu.

C'était sa voix qui avait parlé... A qui ? ...Ce n'était que la fatigue ou elle devenait folle... Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et regarda sa montre, 18h, m****!

_On est arrivé.

Les deux garçons ricanèrent en voyant sa tête contrariée.

_Je vais encore être en retard !!

_Pour ton rendez-vous...

_Roman ça suffit !! Je vais au karaoké avec les filles ce soir, c'est tout !!

_Mouais...

_Si tu ne me crois pas, appelle Lelly pour vérifier !!

_Mais je vais le faire.

_Très bien les gars, en attendant, je vais me préparer.

Elle sortit en trombe de la voiture, et fonça vers l'appart. Elle prit une douche en troisième vitesse et se changea le plus vite possible. Une robe noire droite façon années 60, des escarpins noirs vernis et un trench beige pour détonner un peu. Elle abandonna l'idée de se coiffer et laissa ses cheveux choir le long de son dos. Elle se maquilla à peine, juste un trait de liner au dessus de ses yeux et un peu de mascara. Elle enroula lâchement son écharpe grise autour de son cou, prit son sac sur le meuble de l'appart et sortit en faisant à peine un signe aux deux occupants du salon.

_Elle est fâchée.

Katan avait émis une sorte de rire moqueur en même temps que sa remarque. Il espérait sincèrement que ça suffirait pour dissoudre l'air perturbé de Roman, mais ce dernier ne sembla même pas y prêter attention.

_Oui c'est sûr, tu as appelé Lelly ?

_Oui, c'est négatif, rien de sérieux. Un abruti qui lui tourne autour mais elle ne lui prête pas plus d'intérêt que ça...

_C'est certain ?

_Oui, Lelly est catégorique et elles vont bien au karaoké avec Himeko et Naomie ce soir, point final.

_Flûte ! Elle n'aurait pas cacher ça à Lelly ?

_Non, je suis sûr que non...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait entièrement confiance en Lelly pour veiller sur Alexiel... enfin Alexia. Malgré tout il devait tout de même vérifier deux ou trois détails concernant la jeune femme. Il se retourna vers Roman qui semblait bouder.

_Tu as l'air déçu.

_Je suis sûr qu'elle a quelqu'un.

Et Roman n'avait pas totalement tord, enfin c'était possible... mais il ne savait pas exactement jusqu'à quel point, surtout à l'heure actuel... Il commençait à franchement s'inquiéter. Oui, Roman était plus calme et plus stable mais les choses étaient en train de dangereusement s'accélérer. Alexiel montrait des signes certains de réveil et cela semblait sérieusement affecter son maître. « c'est trop rapide! » Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Bientôt, Rochel referait son retour. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il aimait peut-être plus Roman... et s'en voulut aussitôt. Roman n'était qu'une partie de Rochel, pas l'inverse. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il devait faire de son mieux, il avait fait une promesse.

Note de l'auteur : J'avance doucement et c'est assez frustrant !!! J'ai hâte d'en arriver aux passages avec plus d'action... On verra bien comment les choses se fixent sur papier, c'est presque fixe dans ma tête, ce qui est déjà pas mal. J'ai fini le chapitre 9 et je vais certainement faire un schéma avant d'attaquer la suite... Je sais franchement pas pour combien de chapitres en tout je suis partie mais un bon nombre c'est sûr.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre fortuite ?

Alex sortit en trombe du métro. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et elle était en retard. Alors elle se mit à courir. La rue du club de karaoké était juste de l'autre côté de l'avenue. Elle traversa sans faire attention. Elle était trop préoccupée par tout un tas de choses et n'arrivait pas à démêler le fil de ses pensées. Les dernières volontés de son père, ses rêves étranges. Tout ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour elle. Tout le monde l'incitait à vivre sa vie mais elle ne pouvait pas encore laisser Roman et elle devait encore lui consacrer du temps malgré les cours et ses copines. Elle avait déjà une vie bien remplie. Elle ferait certainement mieux de faire la nonne pour le restant de sa vie.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas les phares de la voitures, elle n'entendit que le bruit du klaxon mais elle n'avait plus le temps. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Elle resta figée sur place comme hypnotisée par la lumière. « Je ne peux pas encore mourir, pas maintenant. » Elle ferma les yeux et se prépara au choc mais il ne vint pas. Quelqu'un l'avait saisi par la taille et l'avait entrainée sur le trottoir. Pendant un instant, elle ne bougea pas. Elle sentait la pluie ruisseler sur son visage, le souffle de son sauveur sur le haut de son crâne. Elle se rendit compte de la proximité de celui-ci, de la chaleur qu'il dégageait, qu'elle avait instinctivement agrippé son pull. Elle se dégagea rapidement mais elle fut prise d'un vertige et vacilla. Il la rattrapa. Elle ouvrit les yeux enfin et fut incapable de respirer. Elle resta figée.

_Ça va ?

Sa voix avait quelque chose de froid et d'inhumain. Il avait parlé sans la moindre trace d'émotions.

Il planta son regard dans celui d'Alex. Un frisson parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille. Des yeux gris légèrement bleus, presque métalliques, tellement froids. Un visage fin, aussi fermé qu'un masque, encadrés par des cheveux plus noirs que la nuit. La jeune femme eut soudain l'impression de le connaître, de vraiment bien le connaître, de l'avoir toujours connu.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle décela une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle sourit légèrement sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... Peut-être juste parce qu'il était inquiet pour elle. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle fit sur le coup. Peu lui importait, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas dans deux minutes. Elle passa un doigt sur la cicatrice qu'il avait en dessous de l'œil, mit ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa furtivement.

_Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Elle reprit aussitôt conscience et s'enfuit sans un mot.

Lelly était postée juste au bord du préau en verre coloré qui protégeait l'entrée du club. Les deux filles derrière elle papotaient bruyamment, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle avait sentie une présence aux alentours, une présence très familière. « Idiot, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! »

Soudain Alex apparut à l'angle de la rue, haletante et trempée.

_Seulement un quart d'heure de retard, tu progresses ma vieille !!

_Tu vas bien ? T'as une de ces têtes, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

_C'est possible...

_Oh mon dieu, tu es trempée !!! Vite on rentre!! Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ton parapluie ???

Les voix de ses amies semblaient venir de loin. Elle les entendaient à peine. Elle vit Naomie et Himeko s'agiter autour d'elle. Elle se retourna et vit Lelly, toujours devant l'entrée du club. Elle scrutait la rue dans la direction d'où était venue Alex, l'air préoccupé.

_Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ! J'aurais dû parier !!

Elle se retourna pour rejoindre ses amies et vit qu'Alex la fixait. Elle ne broncha pas et prit un air sévère en fixant Alex dans les yeux. « Joue à la maman, Lelly ! »

_T'as vraiment l'air à côté de tes pompes tu sais.

Alex regarda derrière elle, semblant chercher quelque chose dans la rue. Elle ne l'avait peut-être même pas entendue.

_Allo ????

« Non, il est plus là ma vieille ! ». Elle trouva soudain très frustrant de devoir se contenter de le penser. Mais ça serait trop simple de tout simplement dire la vérité. Non, ils devaient respecter son choix, la laisser faire sa vie librement...Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle risquait de rester coincée là un bon moment.

Alex réagit finalement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amie, comme si elle avait suivi le fil de ses pensées.

_Qu'est-ce que tu regardais dans la rue ?

La question avait été abrupte mais elle avait l'habitude de cette technique. « On retrouve son instinct, on dirait. »

_J'ai cru voir quelque chose mais y'avait rien... Et t'as vraiment une sale tête, qu'est-ce qui s'est passer?

Alex secoua la tête et soupira.

_J'ai failli me prendre une voiture mais j'ai rien, tout va bien !!

_Oh mon dieu !!

Lelly fit un bon en entendant Naomie crier.

_Mais t'es sure que ça va ?...On est pas obligées de rentrer là dedans, on peut aller dans un endroit plus calme si tu préfères, le temps que tu récupères au moins...

Himeko, toujours prévenante.

_Non ça va, je vais m'assoir, boire un truc et ça ira mieux. J'ai juste eu une grosse frayeur, c'est pas grave !!

Lelly était restée silencieuse en arrière, le regard soucieux. Les deux autres ne remarquèrent pas son hésitation avant de rentrer dans le club, ni même quand Alex passa son doigt sur ses lèvres l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Et Lelly eut soudain la certitude absolue qu'elle n'avait pas évitée la voiture toute seule et fut également contente qu'il n'ait pas pu s'en empêcher.

_Une voiture donc ?

Alex sursauta. Lelly la regardait d'un œil inquisiteur.

_Ne crois pas que c'est une excuse suffisante pour ne pas chanter ce soir !!!

_Je n'avais pas l'intention de me défiler !!!

Elle avait atterri.

_Mouais, tu aurais peut-être préférer passer ta soirée ailleurs... avec quelqu'un d'autre ???

Alex lui lança un regard furieux. Elle hésita mais finit par comprendre.

_Tu as eu Roman au téléphone.

_Oui, et il a des arguments très convaincants pour confirmer sa théorie !!

_Il se fait des films.

Lelly explosa de rire.

_J'espère au moins que c'est pas ce crétin de Ichiro !!!

_Oh mon dieu !!!!

Naomie s'était retournée l'air complètement choqué. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de crier comme ça.

_Tu vas pas sortir avec lui Alex, jure moi !!

Naomie s'était précipitée vers Alex, l'air suppliant.

_Non, ce n'est pas Ichiro...

Naomie n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, et Lelly avait ouvert la bouche comme si on lui avait révélé le secret de l'ultime illumination. Quelle formulation intéressante !

_Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs !!

Moue déçue de Lelly. « Joli rattrapage Alex ! » Il faudrait qu'elle ait une sérieuse conversation avec son boss...

_T'es pas drôle !! Mais je finirai par savoir, je sais toujours tout.

_Il n'y a rien à savoir, Lelly. Et on peut changer de sujet maintenant ?

_Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec Ichiro-san ?

Himeko était totalement larguée.

Alex regarda Lelly en l'interrogeant du regard.

_J'ai peut-être vaguement oublié de lui en parler...

C'était vrai, la journée avait filé à toute allure et Lelly n'avait pas pensé à rapporter les exploits d'Ichiro à Himeko. C'était pourtant censé être l'occupation principale de sa vie, les ragots. Malheureusement, elle avait plus de soucis à ce faire avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_Ça ne te ressemble pas, aurais tu l'esprit occupé par quelquechose ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un point pour elle, petite futée. Lelly commençait à se demander sérieusement si elle pouvait ressentir ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens. Au quel cas, ça allait devenir compliqué de rester en planque.

_Oui bien sûr mais rien de ce genre ! Désolée, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ma grande... Bon on va chanter ou on reste ici toute la soirée ?

Note : On passe la deuxième vitesse en douceur, mais la suite va mettre un grand coup d'accélérateur...


	6. Chapter 5

Me revoilà pour ce cinquième chapitre... J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente, et je pense que je vais mettre le sixième en ligne assez rapidement... On verra bien.

_"En ce monde, il n'y a que deux tragédies. L'une consiste à ne pas obtenir ce qu'on désire et l'autre à l'obtenir. Cette dernière est de beaucoup la pire." Oscar Wilde.  
_

Chapitre 5 : les pôles magnétiques

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle écoutait Ichiro parler et elle en avait franchement marre. Si elle avait voulu diner avec une pipelette, elle aurait invité son frère. Elle occupait le temps en jouant distraitement avec son dessert depuis au moins un quart d'heure et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle leva les yeux un peu, histoire de savoir ce qu'il racontait.

_...Et donc, c'est ainsi que mon père a pu ouvrir de nouveaux marchés avec les États-Unis !

Toujours coincé sur sa saga familiale. Elle le regarda gesticuler, tout rempli de fierté. Ce type était d'un ennui mortel et d'une arrogance sans borne. Elle se surprit soudain à repenser à la scène dont Naomie avait été le témoin et fut prise d'un fou rire qu'elle eut du mal à retenir.

_oui, c'est assez amusant en effet !!

Elle l'avait échappé belle et sourit de toutes ses dents, comme si elle savait parfaitement bien ce que son interlocuteur avait pu lui dire de drôle.

Ils sortirent du restaurant une heure plus tard. Elle refusa poliment l'invitation d'Ichiro qui voulait la raccompagner chez elle, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas loin et qu'elle voulait marcher.

_J'ai été très content que l'on passe cette soirée ensemble, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de discuter avec toi.

Il voulait dire que ça lui avait fait plaisir qu'elle écoute son monologue soporifique pendant trois heures sans broncher.

_Oui moi aussi, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Elle avait toujours été une menteuse pathétique mais il ne le remarqua pas non plus.

_Tu sais, je voulais vraiment te connaître plus. J'ai toujours pensé que nous ferions un couple parfait tous les deux.

Elle dut avoir l'air d'une carpe hors de l'eau sur le moment.

_Je ne sais pas Ichiro, je suis flattée...

Elle avait plus envie de vomir et de partir en courant.

_Mais tout ça est très... rapide et je ne pense pas être prête pour plus qu'une relation amicale.

_Je suis un homme patient et je suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis... J'y veillerais personnellement.

Elle se prit à rêver qu'elle lui arrachait la tête de ses mains pour se recouvrir de son sang des pieds aux oreilles. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire et ne rien faire. En prison, elle ne pourrait plus veiller sur Roman...

_Je dois y aller sinon Roman va s'inquiéter.

_Je comprends... Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te raccompagne ?

_Non, j'ai vraiment besoin de marcher...seule, mais je te remercie encore une fois de me l'avoir proposer.

_Bonne nuit Alex.

_Bonne nuit Ichiro, on se voit lundi en cours ?

_D'accord.

Elle crut en avoir terminé avec lui mais il se pencha soudain, comme pour l'embrasser. Elle esquiva, recula d'un pas et refréna une furieuse envie de le frapper pour de bon. Elle fût surprise de cette violence dont elle se sentait soudainement capable, mais cette impression, cette pulsion avait quelquechose de familier et de terriblement... tentant.

_Je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle se retourna et partit le plus vite possible. Elle entendit presque aussitôt le bruit de la portière de sa voiture et le vrombissement du moteur qui s'éloignait tranquillement. Quand elle fut sure d'être seule, elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et appela Lelly pour lui faire son rapport.

_Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie vocale de Lelly, laissez un message et je vous rappellerai peut-être. Bonne chance.

Elle soupira et attendit le bip sonore.

_D'accord, tu avais raison, ce type est le roi des crétins, je me suis rarement autant ennuyée. J'ai heureusement eu une source de distraction grâce à toi et Naomie... Au fait pourquoi ton portable est-il éteint à cette heure-ci ? T'es où ? Rappelle-moi quand t'auras eu mon message, je te raconterai tout. On pourrait même aller boire un verre si tu réagis pas trop tard !

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et repensa à Ichiro. Non vraiment, elle n'irait pas plus loin avec lui.

_Mais quel abruti !!

_C'est ta façon de dire merci ?

Elle sursauta, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et resta muette quand elle se rendit compte de qui était son mystérieux interlocuteur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur avait le pied sur l'accélérateur.

_On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de trainer toute seule la nuit en pleine ville.

Elle reprit ses esprits aussitôt.

_Et on ne t'as jamais dit que c'était malsain d'apparaître sans prévenir près des jeunes filles qui se ballade tranquillement !

Il eut un léger rictus.

_Tu te réveilles un peu on dirait...

Il y eut un blanc.

_Merci... Content maintenant ?

_Oui, c'est un bon début.

Elle resta le regarder sans rien dire pendant un instant ne sachant pas trop comment agir, elle eut de nouveau l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

Elle eut un soupir d'exaspération.

_Alexia Thompson.

Elle avait tendue la main à son étrange interlocuteur. Il ne réagit pas pendant un bref instant mais finit par prendre sa main et la serrer.

_Kira Sakuya.

_Eh bien, merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé l'autre soir, Kira.

_De rien.

Un livre fermé. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner quoi que ce soit sur son visage ou dans son regard. Cela la fit sourire.

_Eh puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans la vie à part errer dans les rues de Tokyo en pleine nuit à la recherche de jeunes filles à sauver ?

_On peut dire que je fais des affaires.

Elle le regarda d'un air mi amusée, mi inquiète.

_Chouette un type peu recommandable ! Ça me changera du type idéal que je viens de quitter.

_Et le type idéal laisse sa petite amie déambuler toute seule la nuit ?

_Je ne suis pas sa petite amie ! Et je me suis débarrassée de lui le plus vite possible.

Pourquoi était-elle en train de lui raconter tout ça ?

_Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il ne devrait pas lui parler, rester à côté d'elle.

_Ce quartier est plein de types pas très nets.

_Des types dans ton genre ?

_Non, pas à ce point.

Il ne plaisantait pas. Elle le sut tout de suite. Pourtant elle n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait même en sécurité en sa présence. C'était étrange et elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

_Je n'ai pas fait exprès de te sauver l'autre soir, c'était un réflexe, rien de plus.

Elle ne cilla pas. Il mentait, et même si c'était vrai, elle s'en foutait.

_Ça serait idiot d'avoir risqué ta vie pour me sauver l'autre soir pour me tuer aujourd'hui. Et tu n'es pas un type idiot, non ?... Tu n'en as pas l'air en tout cas...presque pas.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le provoquait comme ça, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de jouer ainsi avec les gens.

_Tu as raison, je ne suis pas un idiot... Juste un pauvre type.

Elle eut une étrange impression de déjà vu... Il se retourna pour s'en aller mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, pas déjà.

_Attends !

Il s'était arrêté. « Trouve quelque chose à dire Alex, vite !!!! »

_Finalement, je ne me sens plus autant en sécurité toute seule.

« Bravo, maintenant tu vas passer pour une parfaite cruche ! »

_Tu es devenue une bien mauvaise menteuse.

Comment ça devenue ? Elle n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse, mais qui était ce type bon sang ? Elle le savait, elle avait l'impression de ne plus s'en souvenir... Elle devait savoir.

_Bon d'accord, j'ai passée une soirée ennuyeuse à mourir avec un type qui fait tout pour passer pour l'homme parfait mais qui n'est en fait qu'un vicelard horriblement barbant. Alors,je n'ai rien contre la compagnie d'un type louche pas très causant.

Ce n'était pas faux.

Il soupira, comme s'il se résignait. Il devrait s'en aller, il devrait...

_Très bien, je te raccompagne. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais encore être attiré par les phares d'une voiture.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

_T'as raison, t'es vraiment un pauvre type.

Elle avait soudain eu un accès de rage. Il fallait toujours qu'il gâche tout. Elle ne savait pas comment elle le savait, mais elle le savait et ce n'était pas le moment de se poser la question.

Elle se retourna et partit rapidement. Il la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

_Tu t'enfuis encore ?

_J'aurais cru que ça t'arrangerais comme ça.

Elle était furieuse, elle se demanda un instant comment il faisait pour savoir exactement sur quel bouton appuyer dans son esprit pour la faire passer de la sérénité à la rage explosive et vice versa en un clin d'œil. Elle eut le vertige de nouveau. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle devrait fuir, elle devrait...

_Non, ça ne m'arrange pas.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune émotion dans sa voix mais cette simple phrase ressemblait à un aveu pour elle. Les pensées défilaient à tout allure dans son crâne, elle n'arrivait même pas à les saisir. Elle essayait juste de décrypter son regard glacé. Son cœur battait trop vite. La colère avait disparu.

« Réfléchit Alex, réfléchit. »

Elle essayait désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête mais plus rien ne répondait. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait instinctivement coller ses lèvres à celle du type en face d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de foutre Alex ?».

Il avait répondu à son baiser et l'avait saisie par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle ressentit comme une décharge en sentant sa main glisser le long de sa colonne.

« Je fais n'importe quoi, ta gueule!!! ».

Elle avait passer ses bras autour de son coup pour se hisser à sa hauteur plus facilement et approfondir le baiser.

_On devrait aller dans un coin plus tranquille.

Elle avait réussi à se dégager de son étreinte mais... elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi.

Il l'avait dit sans grande conviction et ne l'avait pas éloignée d'un centimètre.

_J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

Il allait répliquer quelquechose mais elle plaqua son index sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise.

_Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

Elle ne réfléchissait plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Elle voulait juste qu'il l'emmène. Il resta la regarda fixement dans les yeux, il compromettait tout s'il restait plus longtemps.

_J'habite juste à côté.

Il s'éloigna juste un peu et lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit. Elle eut une très forte impression de déjà-vu...encore une fois."T"es en train de faire une énorme connerie Alex !!! Tu ne connais même pas ce type !!" Pas la peine que sa conscience le lui dise, elle le savait parfaitement mais il lui rappelait quelquechose... Une sensation grisante de liberté...

Note : J'espère que personne n'aime les contes de fées...


	7. Chapter 6

Niark, niark, niark, suspense...

Chapitre 6 : Être humain, mode d'emploi... Comment ça y'en a pas !!! Bah faudrait.

Tout d'abord, elle était coincée en Assiah, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Ensuite, elle devait garder un œil sur la plus ou moins femme (ou le nouvel outil) de son boss, ce qui était un peu plus drôle. De plus, elle devait pour cela passer pour une étudiante humaine parfaitement normale, sachant que son dernier contact avec un être humain remontait aux deux premiers. Enfin, pour couronner le tout, pour avoir l'air plus crédible, il lui avait dégotté une famille, enfin presque... Juste un oncle et pas n'importe qui. Donc, elle était là, un samedi soir, sur Terre, à diner avec son oncle presque muet et elle avait laissé son téléphone chez elle. L'humanité lui sortait par tous les pores de la peau.

_Tu veux encore du poulet Liliana ?

_Lelly s'il te plaît !!!

Elle avait un peu trop haussé la voix.

_Non merci... Excuse moi, je suis fatiguée.

_C'est pas grave, j'ai eu l'habitude... Toi au moins tu t'excuses.

Non pitié, pas le couplet larmoyant sur son pauvre fils disparu. Si seulement il savait...

On sonna à la porte, sauvée par le gong.

Le vieil homme se leva de table et alla ouvrir. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite. Il ne voyait personne. Il allait juste au travail sans vraiment prendre le temps de discuter avec ses collègues et rentrait pour se plonger dans les livres de, presque feu, son fils. Il mangeait des plats surgelés où il se faisait livrer, comme ce soir, et dormait. Depuis un an, sa seule distraction était la pseudo réapparition de sa nièce revenue d'Europe pour ses études.

_Bonsoir mr Sakuya, désolé de vous déranger aussi tard mais Sara a fait un gâteau pour le dîner et il y en a beaucoup trop pour nous deux, alors elle a insisté pour que je vous en apporte une part.

_Oh merci Setsuna ! Ça tombe bien, ma nièce est venue diner avec moi et je n'avais pas pensé à prendre un dessert !!

Setsuna.... Les choses allaient se corser dangereusement pour Lelly. Sara... Oh non, cette pétasse de Gabrielle trainait encore dans le coin !!!

_Votre nièce ?

Aïe !!!

_Oui, Liliana, tu ne l'as surement pas connu, elle et sa mère ont déménagé en France il y a longtemps... avant l'accident.

Ouf !!! Bien joué Lucifer.

_Rentre un instant, je vais te la présenter, elle sera ravie de rencontrer un ami de Kira.

_Euh...

_Allez viens, juste un instant, s'il te plait.

_D'accord.

C'était le moment où jamais de prouver qu'elle avait un don pour la comédie.

Elle se leva doucement de sa chaise pour voir arriver le fameux Setsuna Mudo. Elle allait vraiment devoir ruser pour pas griller sa couverture. Setsuna avait un peu trop côtoyé des créatures dans son genre pour ne rien deviner. Le tout maintenant était de ne lui laisser qu'un léger doute... Il allait le lui payer cher. C'était pas prévu au programme ça.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, un peu déstabilisé. C'est vrai qu'il y avait un air entre elle et Kira, ils l'avaient calculé exprès pour faciliter son assimilation auprès de Sakuya senior et baisser un peu la garde d'Alexiel. Cheveux très noirs et raides, peau très pâle, visage fin. Elle avait juste les yeux plus foncés que les siens. On aurait pu les prendre pour frère et sœur. Sauf que l'apparence de Kira Sakuya était calquée sur celle de Lucifer et ça, Setsuna Mudo le savait très bien.

_Bonjour, je suis Lelly, enchantée de te connaître Setsuna.

Elle s'était présentée avec une voix enjouée et s'était courbée poliment mais Setsuna fut pris de frissons en la voyant, on aurait dit sa sœur... Quelquechose clochait fortement dans le tableau. Quand elle se releva, son visage était parfaitement souriant mais ses yeux avait une profondeur abyssale. Ils reflétaient tout autour d'eux comme si elle captait l'essence de tout ce qui l'entourait mais ne renvoyaient rien. « Arrête Setsuna, t'es parano mon vieux ! Ça ne peut pas être un démon ! » Pourtant, il était soudain très mal à l'aise.

_Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire. Il avait plus qu'un léger doute, elle le sentait bien. Elle allait devoir jouer serré.

_Oui je sais.

Elle baissa les yeux feignant la mélancolie.

_Je suis désolé, on doit te le dire souvent.

Lelly, un point.

_En fait non pas tant que ça... Mon cousin ne semblait pas être un pro des relations sociales. Tu es le premier de ses amis que je rencontre.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste. Jeu, set et match !!!

_Mouais, c'était quelqu'un de très...spécial.

_Mon oncle m'a raconté à quel point il avait changé après... Ça m'a beaucoup attristé de l'apprendre. Il était tellement joyeux quand nous étions enfants...En tout cas, ça me rassure qu'il ait au moins eu un ami fidèle.

_je serai toujours son ami.

Air de chien battu interrogatif.

_Excuse-moi, je divague...

Bingo ! Et l'oscar de la meilleure actrice reviens à Leviathan pour sa prestation de cousine éplorée. Finalement, elle allait peut-être bien avoir une prime.

_Bon, trêve de souvenirs tristes. Pour une fois que j'ai de la visite, vous n'allez pas me faire pleurer... On le mange ce gâteau ?

_Ça me va.

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise et Setsuna prit celle en face de la sienne. Mr Sakuya partit faire du thé et en servit à ses deux invités. Il sortit également des assiettes à dessert et servit du gâteau pour tout le monde. Setsuna eut l'air embarrassé de devoir rester pour en manger mais ne dit rien. Il avait trop de peine pour le vieil homme. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas si vieux que ça mais la mort de son fils l'avait sacrément atteint.

_Alors, dis-moi Setsuna Comment vas-tu ?

_Très bien, j'ai trouvé un travail comme assistant auprès d'un photographe. C'est vraiment passionnant et Sara s'occupe des enfants malades à l'hôpital. En fait, elle gère toutes les animations pour eux. Elle adore ça mais ce n'est qu'un mi-temps.

Super, elle avait même gagnée des infos bonus pour son prochain rapport. Jackpot, baby !!! Bon d'accord, il ferait semblant de s'en foutre et c'était un très bon comédien mais nul ne pouvait lui jouer la comédie, à elle. Et ce qu'il restait de l'âme du petit Kira lui collait toujours aux basques... Il faudrait qu'elle fasse quelquechose pour ça aussi.

_Vous vous en sortez bien tout de même ?

_Oui tout va bien pour nous, merci de vous en inquiéter.

_Tu es sûr ? Tu sais, si toi ou Sara vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

_Non tout va bien et vous en avez déjà tellement fait pour nous !

_C'est bien normal. Je sais que tu as fait tout ton possible pour sauver Kira et pour cela, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Lelly essayait désespérément de se fondre dans le décor avec le secret espoir que les deux autres oublieraient sa présence. Le vieil homme s'était maintenant laissé submergé par l'émotion et elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Après une longue hésitation, elle se leva et alla le réconforter. C'était certainement l'attitude la plus logique à adopter en de pareils circonstances.

_Pardon Lelly, j'oublie souvent à quel point tu as souffert toi aussi de la disparition de Kira.

_Ce n'est rien mon oncle, nous en avons tous été beaucoup affecté, je comprends à quel point ta douleur peut être grande même comparée à la mienne.

Elle devenait franchement bonne à ce petit jeu.

_Merci de ta compréhension... Tu sais Setsuna, quand ils étaient petits Lelly suivait tout le temps Kira partout... même après quand tu venais en vacances à la maison, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de le suivre en permanence. Il disait que ça l'agaçait mais je ne crois pas qu'il était vraiment sincère. Il te considérait un peu comme sa petite sœur tu sais.

_Oui je sais mon oncle.

Et là, il avait plutôt intérêt à la lui filer, sa prime, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui vole dans les plumes. Il avait vraiment implanté des souvenirs débiles à ce vieux fou. Elle haïssait son sens de l'humour.

Ils finirent de manger le gâteau assez tranquillement. Setsuna la questionna sur ses études et elle répondit comme la parfaite petite étudiante studieuse de vingt-trois ans qu'elle était censée être. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait déjà eu une licence en histoire de l'art en France et qu'elle était venu parfaire ses connaissances au Japon, ce qui lui donnait également une bonne excuse pour venir rendre un peu visite à son pauvre oncle solitaire. Elle souligna le fait qu'elle était ravie d'apprendre que le meilleur ami de son cousin venait également le voir à l'occasion, ce qui prouvait que ce dernier n'avait pas eu que des mauvaises fréquentations. Elle fit un vague bla-bla sur le salut de l'âme de ce dernier et nota le sourire ironique que Setsuna dissimula à cette occasion. Bref, elle lui servit son petit discours habituel bien rodé et la mayonnaise prit mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Vraiment trop naïf.

Finalement le jeune homme prit congé se rappelant que Sara devait commencer à s'inquiéter et Lelly se retrouva de nouveau en tête à tête avec le père Sakuya. Elle allait s'apprêter à prendre congé également quand il se leva. Il se dirigea lentement vers le buffet de la salle à manger et sortit une bouteille de whisky d'un des placards avant de revenir s'assoir à la table.

_Tu bois un verre avec moi avant de rentrer ?

_Je sais pas, il est tard tu sais...

_Je sais mais je voulais te parler un peu de Kira... J'ai un service à te demander à ce sujet.

Il avait l'air encore plus vieux tout à coup et réellement fatigué. Elle se leva et prit un deux verres sur l'étagère derrière elle. Elle ne ressentait pas de compassion pour Sakuya mais il avait piqué sa curiosité à vif. Quel genre de service concernant son fils pourrait-il bien avoir à lui demander ?

Elle vint tranquillement se rassoir et servit le whisky dans les deux verres.

_Je t'écoute.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Ce qu'il se préparait à lui raconter lui causait beaucoup de chagrin et autre chose... de la colère ?

_Ça commence à faire longtemps maintenant mais ça me hante toujours, toutes les nuits.

Elle ne dit rien, elle voulait vraiment voir où il allait en venir.

_Je n'arrête pas de penser à la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Il a dit et fait des choses... inhumaines.

Sa voix s'était éteinte, il avait sorti son dernier mot dans un souffle presque inaudible. Les choses prenaient une drôle de tournure. Décidément, cette soirée allait vraiment mettre son petit jeu à rude épreuve. Elle n'avait pas calculé à quel point elle devrait interagir avec les gens en acceptant cette mission. Elle n'avait pas compris le besoin incessant des humains à communiquer entre eux. Et ça lui compliquait drôlement la tâche. Et il semblait que le jeu allait encore monter d'un cran.

_De quoi est-ce-que tu parles ?

Inquiétude et crainte, plus un niveau de maîtrise dans la retranscription.

_Je ne suis pas fou, je n'ai pas inventé ces évènements. J'aurais préféré.

Il lui relata en détails les évènements survenu lors de sa visite au commissariat. Il argumentait pour la convaincre de la véracité des faits qu'il était en train de raconter mais il ignorait bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la convaincre. Son visage avait pris un air profondément soucieux au fur et à mesure du récit du vieux Sakuya mais ça, ce n'était pas une feinte. Elle n'avait pas eu connaissance de ces faits auparavant. Et elle fut profondément contrariée que Lucifer ait omis de les effacer de la mémoire de son ancien père. Et ce qui l'ennuyait encore plus, c'est qu'un oubli pareil n'était vraiment pas le genre de Lucifer. Dans quel jeu l'avait-il encore entrainée ? Et où voulait-il en venir en laissant une telle trace de sa vraie nature dans l'esprit de cet homme ? Ça en tout cas, elle l'ignorait et ça commençait à faire beaucoup de zones d'ombre dans les plans de son maître, beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle détestait opérer en aveugle et il commençait à faire franchement noir dans le coin.

Il finit son récit et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme en face de lui.

_Je veux savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé, je veux savoir qui était vraiment mon fils.

_Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Pointe de désespoir teinté de panique. Parfait. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà les réponses aux questions de l'homme mais elle se voyait mal lui cracher la vérité à la figure. Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait si elle reprenait soudain son apparence normale et lui balançait qu'il avait élevé pendant onze ans le prince des ténèbres en personne. Mais elle eut aussi l'image de comment le dit prince des ténèbres pourrait lui faire payer cette petite blague. Elle ne voulut pas tester. Il devait avoir une bonne raison d'agir ainsi mais toutes ses hypothèses la foutait très mal, c'était tellement... humain ! Elle sut à ce moment ce que la nausée signifiait.

_Je n'ai plus la force de chercher par moi-même les réponses qui me manquent... J'ai un cancer, je vais mourir... Mais je ne partirai pas sans connaître la vérité. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Je t'en prie... Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui le demander et même si tu penses que je suis fou... C'est ma dernière volonté.

Elle resta un instant muette. La fatigue, la vieillesse prématurée... un cancer. Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle ne pouvait que difficilement se l'imaginer. Son ADN ne dégénèrerait jamais. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire mais à cet instant précis, elle ressentit quelquechose de nouveau en elle. Comme une boule au ventre... de la tristesse peut-être, de l'injustice surement. Non, pas ça, elle ne pouvait ressentir ce genre de choses, pourtant elle se décida.

Elle se leva lentement et s'approcha de lui, une fois arrivée à ses côtés, elle se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille.

_Avant de rendre ton dernier souffle, tu connaîtras toute la vérité.

Elle se releva. Il la fixa de ses yeux embués et les larmes coulèrent en silence. Le mot « merci » se forma sur ses lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se sentait soudain tellement soulagé. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle, elle le savait. Parce que pour la première fois en un an, elle était vraiment sincère avec lui. Et au plus profond de son petit être misérable, il l'avait bien senti.

Après l'avoir aidé à se coucher, elle sortit en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle. Il lui avait rapidement fourni un double des clés, quelques semaines après son arrivée. L'air était frais et humide mais il ne risquait pas de pleuvoir pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Elle reprit son apparence normale, après avoir vérifié que personne ne risquait de la voir, et déploya ses deux grandes ailes noires pour s'envoler vers les toits de la ville. Voir le monde de haut l'aidait beaucoup à réfléchir, et là, elle en avait besoin. Elle ne comprenait plus grand chose à l'attitude de Lucifer. Il lui avait refourgué le sale boulot comme s'il avait encore besoin de la tester. Elle était furieuse de s'être fait reléguer aux basses besognes après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il lui devait au moins une explication clair sur ce merdier. Et pourquoi diable perdait-il son temps avec cet être humain ?

Note : On dirait que ce très cher Luciférounet est devenu... plus sympa ? niark, niark, niark...


	8. Chapter 7

Ombre pluie : vraiment merci pour tout mais par pitié arrête de me faire rire sinon je vais finir en enfer plus tôt que prévu et ça tu ne le veux vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? Remarque comme ça t'aurais peut-être plus de chance d'avoir ton Lucifer pour Noël !!! Mais plus d'histoire, y'a pas internet en enfer !!! Ah ouais, y'a pas internet en enfer... je survivrai à la crise de rire, je suis encore un peu trop geek pour pouvoir passer une éternité sans internet. Donc pas de Lucifer mais un nouveau chapitre !

Florimel : Si je passe sur les 5$, je peux avoir le prochain chapitre de Projecta 00 en avant-première ???? S'il te plaît !!!!! Bah quoi ? Y'a pas de mal à essayer non ???

Et si, on accélérait un peu le rythme de la danse ???

Chapitre 7 : Sympathy for the devil, part 1

_Himeko, je peux te parler un instant.

Himeko fut surprise par ce soudain intérêt de sa mère envers sa petite personne. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais sa fille faisait un peu partie des meubles. Elle n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'éveil spirituel, et dans sa famille, plus particulièrement chez les femmes de sa famille, c'était la meilleure garantie qui soit pour passer inaperçue, ou presque. Elle avait pourtant essayé, avait étudié avec encore plus d'ardeur que les autres mais avait quand même dû finir par se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne serait jamais prêtresse de l'ordre saint. Alors peu à peu, elle s'était fondue dans le décor, comme un animal de compagnie, la parole en plus.

_Oui, bien sûr.

Le ton de la jeune fille était quelque peu hésitant.

_Je sais que ce n'est pas évident tous les jours pour toi et je voulais que tu saches que... même si tu n'es pas exactement comme je l'aurais désiré, je suis quand même très fière de toi.

Himeko était peut-être une fille un peu naïve mais sa mère avait tort de la prendre pour une parfaite idiote.

_Écoute maman, je ne sais pas trop où tu veux en venir mais viens-y vite, j'ai du travail.

_Je t'en prie, ne soit pas si amère... et on est samedi soir, pourquoi es-tu en train de bosser tes cours à la maison ?

_Alex avait rencard, Lelly dinait avec son oncle et Naomie a la grippe. Autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose de constructif... Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suivrai pas la tradition familiale que je ne vais rien faire de ma vie. Et je veux réussir ce que j'ai entrepris cette fois-ci. Et là au moins, j'ai les moyen d'y parvenir.

_Je suis désolée...

_C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je le vis bien d'habitude... C'est juste que je comprend pas bien pourquoi tu viens me prendre la tête avec ça maintenant ?

_Qui te dit qu'il s'agit de ça ?

Himeko éclata de rire.

_Tu n'as pas d'autre sujet de conversation.

_C'est vrai, tu as un regard vraiment juste sur les gens. Et c'est vrai, ce que j'ai à te dire est en rapport avec la mission de la famille. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_Vas-y, dit.

Sa mère sembla hésiter. Elle cherchait ses mots.

_Tu vas bien en cours avec Ichiro Tanaka n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui...

Mais qu'est-ce-que Ichiro Tanaka venait faire là dedans ?

_Sa famille est vraiment très puissante... je veux dire financièrement et ils jouissent d'une très grande influence, même dans les sphères politiques.

Himeko fronça les sourcils, elle était larguée et toutes les explications possible sur le contenu réelle de cette discussion qui défilaient dans son crâne frisaient le délire total.

_Je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir, là...

_En réalité, cette bonne fortune qui leur sourit depuis quatre générations n'est pas purement le fruit de la chance ou d'un travail acharné...

Là, sa paranoïa montait en flèche.

_Elle est le fruit d'un pacte renouvelé à chaque nouvelle génération.

_Un pacte ?!

_Oui un pacte... avec Lucifer en personne.

_QUOI ????

La jeune femme était devenue l'incarnation même de la stupeur.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Je te dis tout simplement que la famille Tanaka doit toute sa puissance à l'incarnation du mal absolu.

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de « Himeko, on mange un gratin de macaronis ce soir. »

_Et tu m'annonces ça comme ça ! Pourquoi ?

_Pour te prévenir.

_Mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec les Tanaka ? Je le connais à peine Ichiro, et j'ai jamais eu envie de plus le connaître ! T'as explosé ton troisième œil en faisant trop la cuisine ou quoi ?

C'était trop fort. Elle avait passé toute son enfance au milieu des prêtresses bénies par les anges qui chassaient les démons venus sur Terre. Elle avait toujours entendu des récits de combats épiques pour sauver les âmes perdues. Mais elle avait fini par être rejetée de cet univers faute de talent probant. Elle savait pourtant que c'était réel. Ce n'était pas la question. Elle avait même appris à déceler les pièges des démons par ses propres moyens. Insuffisant selon les autres. Tant pis, elle avait fait avec et s'était retirée du jeu avec dignité. Elle avait finalement réussi à se construire une vie loin de ce genre d'intrigues occultes. Mais en un instant, tout venait de s'écrouler. Il fallait malgré tout que ses saloperies spirituelles emplumées viennent lui pourrir la vie qu'elle s'était faite loin de leur petite guéguerre !!!

_C'est pas vrai, c'est une malédiction !!!!

Elle ne vit rien venir. Elle entendit un claquement sec dans l'air et vit que sa mère était soudain beaucoup plus proche d'elle. Et elle comprit...

Elle ressentit d'abord une forte chaleur au niveau de sa joue gauche, puis la douleur vint, progressive. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche et les yeux en grand sur le coup de la surprise. Son corps avait réagi plus tôt que son esprit.

_Ça suffit maintenant, tu te calmes et tu m'écoutes attentivement jeune fille !

Elle avait pris un ton martial et avait saisi sa fille fermement par les épaules.

_Il ne s'agit pas de toi et de ta petite vie tranquille mais d'une personne à qui tu attaches beaucoup d'importance.

Elle n'avait toujours pas pleinement retrouvé ses esprits mais sa bouche était fermée au moins maintenant.

_Mais... de qui ? De quoi ?...

Himeko réalisa qu'elle devait avoir l'air plutôt pathétique. Pour en rajouter encore, des larmes s'étaient mise à couler de ses yeux.

Elle écarta violemment sa mère et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devait se concentrer? Elle expira doucement et releva la tête vers sa mère qui la fixait, l'air grave.

_Ok... Ok, c'est bon.

Sa mère aussi sembla se relaxer. Sa fille semblait prête à écouter ses paroles.

_Alex, son nom complet c'est bien Alexia Lise Marie Thompson.

_Oui.

_Elle est bien née le 7 octobre 1987 à Pasadena, en Californie.

_Oui... Oui c'est ça... à ce que je sais.

_Elle a des problèmes.

Himeko avait le cerveau en ébullition. Et soudain, elle réalisa qu'Alex allait au resto avec Ichiro ce soir même. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé immédiatement. Elle vit son téléphone portable bien en vue sur la commode à côté d'elle. Elle se jeta dessus et commença à fouiller son répertoire frénétiquement mais fut aussitôt stoppé par sa mère.

_Laisse moi, t'es folle !! Je dois la prévenir !!

_Arrête ou je te repeins la deuxième joue en rouge aussi. Tu penses bien que si elle était en danger en ce moment, je ne serais pas là à discuter avec toi !!

Le regard d'Himeko oscillait entre sa mère et son téléphone.

_Regarde moi... Concentre toi un peu et laisse moi finir avant de paniquer bêtement.

_Tu as cinq minutes avant que je sorte en courant de cette pièce. Alors fais court.

_Très bien.

Elle expira brièvement comme un sprinter qui s'apprête à s'élancer.

_Alexia et son frère Roman sont apparus sur Terre comme par magie il y a un peu plus de huit ans, juste après les troubles qui ont secoué les cieux et les enfers. Nul sur Terre ne sait exactement ce qui s'est produit mais beaucoup de choses ont changé après ça. En tout cas, très vite, le diable en personne a semblé porté beaucoup d'intérêts à la jeune fille. En échange de la fortune et de la guérison de son fils, le père d'Alex a promis au malin l'âme de cette dernière, sauf si elle se marie avant le jour de ses vingts ans...

Elle fit une pause, On aurait dit qu'Himeko avait été lobotomisée. Au moins, elle écoutait. Elle continua donc.

_Peu de temps après, le jour de leur douzième anniversaire, leur père est mort dans un accident de voiture. Elle y a miraculeusement survécu. Quelques mois plus tard, elle et son frère ont déménagé dans le New-Jersey pour faire suivre à Roman une thérapie expérimentale. C'est leur nouveau tuteur qui a pris la décision de ce départ précipité malgré l'état de santé des deux enfants. Lui aussi est apparu comme par magie en même temps qu'eux. On ignore si il a un lien direct avec les cieux mais il semble être plus un ange gardien pour eux qu'autre chose. Je ne dis pas ça de façon métaphorique... Bref, tout se passe bien, l'état de Roman s'améliore et Alex montre un vif intérêt pour le Japon. La suite tu la connais, Roman sort de l'institut où il vivait car son état ne nécessite plus une hospitalisation permanente. Ils déménagent ici et Alex entame ses études universitaires. Tu noteras qu'elle a appris à parler, lire et écrire le japonais aux États-Unis en moins de six mois... Donc, en arrivant ici, on se dit que tout va bien. Sauf qu'un autre démon que nous n'avons pas clairement identifié a fait son apparition dans son entourage. Nous ne savons sous quel forme il évolue dans notre monde, nous avons juste repéré son aura à proximité d'elle ainsi qu'une deuxième plus distante mais beaucoup plus puissante bien que masquée, mais ce n'est pas celle de Lucifer non plus. Pour corser le tout, le diable en chef a envoyé son larbin humain, Ichiro Tanaka vers Alex pour tenter de récupérer son âme à coup sûr. Car si Ichiro ne veut pas perdre son âme très prochainement, il doit offrir au diable celle de son épouse, et ce pour le 7 octobre au plus tard. Il a bien entendu fait une demande toute particulière quand à l'âme qu'il voulait récupérer en échange de celle d'Ichiro et quand à la date à laquelle cette âme devait âtre livrée.

Elle reprit son souffle.

_Tu noteras également le taux de décès très élevé chez les premiers nés de chaque génération chez les Tanaka depuis quatre générations. C'est la nature même du pacte qu'ils ont signés, l'âme de chaque ainé le jour de ses vingt et un ans en échange de la richesse et du pouvoir terrestre. C'est la première fois qu'une échappatoire leur est proposé. On sait que Lucifer a même promis d'effacer la dette de toute la famille pour les générations à venir en échange, tout en gardant les bénéfices du pacte. Tu as bien tout assimilé ?

Himeko ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

Sa mère reprit son souffle pour de bon. Elle s'était bien préparée à lâcher sa bombe atomique sur sa fille.

_Mais pourquoi elle ?

Il y avait du désespoir et de l'incompréhension dans sa voix.

_Tout l'ordre a reçu pour instruction, il y a environ huit ans de garder un œil sur les deux enfants Thompson. Ça venait de très haut mais on ne nous en a pas dit plus. Quand ils ont déménagé à Tokyo, le dossier m'a été transmis avec différentes observations et hypothèses. Et ce qui en ressort, c'est que Roman serait le nouveau messie, et Alex, l'âme pure chargée de transmettre sa parole. Il devrait recevoir la révélation le jour de ses vingt ans le 7 octobre, mais si sa sœur n'est pas à ses côtés il sera réduit au silence et à la folie.

Elle fit une pause et soupira.

_L'ordre tout entier a acquis la certitude que le monde sera sauvé par les révélations que Dieu enverra à Roman, mais sans Alexia rien ne sera plus possible et ce monde finira entre les mains du diable... Tu comprends maintenant ? Nous jouons la dernière bataille et Lucifer a une très grande longueur d'avance sur nous.

Oui malheureusement, elle comprenait très bien. Elle se sentit soudain très mal. Elle fut comme prise de vertiges et eut envie de vomir. Elle réussit tout de même à refouler son malaise.

_Et qu'est-ce-que je viens faire là dedans ?

_C'est simple. Aucuns de nous ne peut approcher Alexia Thompson sans se faire repérer par les démons qui l'entourent. Nous avons déjà perdu deux agents, deux filles à peine plus âgées que toi en essayant. Maintenant tu comprends ?

_Ils ne peuvent pas me repérer, moi...

_C'est bien ça. Rien n'arrive par hasard. Je crois même que c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as jamais développé de don. C'est pour ça que Dieu t'as mise sur la route d'Alex. Himeko, l'avenir du monde entier repose sur toi. Avant le 7 octobre, Alexia Thompson doit avoir épousé un autre homme qu'Ichiro Tanaka, sinon nous sommes tous perdus.

Elle regarda la date sur sa montre, il indiquait le 08/09/07. Merde, déjà.

Elle eut soudain l'impression d'avoir repris une baffe. L'avenir du monde entier reposait sur elle. Merde. Elle regarda ses livres et son bloc-note qui trainaient sur son bureau. En tendant le bras elle aurait pu facilement les attraper mais bizarrement, elle sentit qu'un gouffre infranchissable venait de se glisser dans cet interstice et que les cinq dernières années de sa vie, les meilleures, avaient été balayées par le vent implacable du destin. Merde...

_Autre chose Himeko... tu devras également identifier clairement l'autre démon et ses intentions envers Alex dans ce délai. Tout porte à croire que les enfers ne sont pas stables, hiérarchiquement parlant. Il se pourrait qu'Alex se trouve en plus au milieu d'une lutte de pouvoir interne aux enfers et que son âme soit la clé de la victoire pour le trône du Schéol.

Elle crut qu'elle allait se liquéfier sur place. Non... Elle aurait voulu se liquéfier sur place.

_T'en as encore beaucoup des nouvelles de se genre ?

Elle avait mal au crâne. « Mon Dieu... putain Alex, dans quel guêpier tu es tombée ? » Elle aurait soudain préféré faire la guerre du Vietnam. Merde.

_Non, juste une dernière chose.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se demandait ce que sa mère allait encore lui balancer. Elle s'attendait au pire. Quelque chose du style Alex devra danser parfaitement tout l'acte III du balai Cendrillon le jour de son mariage pour éviter l'Armagedon.

_Alex ne doit en aucun cas savoir ce qui se trame autour d'elle.

_J'avais pas l'intention de lui passer un coup de fil pour lui raconter ça sur le ton d'une conversation banale, si ça peut te rassurer. Je connais bien les règles du jeu. Maintenant, si tu veux bien te pousser s'il te plaît, je vais vomir.

Note : Non, je suis pas trop grippée, et d'ailleurs j'ai pas la grippe !!!! Non, non, "les gentils humains tous mignons" ont loupé un épisode !!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Note: J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 10 et je sais où je vais maintenant, en plus, je vais vais avoir bientôt plus de temps pour écrire !!! Ça va vraiment me faire du bien !!! Bien entendu, je tiens toujours à remercier Florimel et Ombre Pluie pour leur soutien et un merci officiel à Morgane et Flo, mes colocataires et meilleurs amis, qui relisent directement après écriture, je ne serai rien sans vous deux et sans votre soutien, merci du fond du cœur !!!! Je tenais vraiment à le signaler publiquement. Promis, je vais me donner à fond en espérant ne décevoir personne !!!

Chapitre 8 : Je fais rien que des bêtises...

_Pas de question.

_Comme tu voudras, monseigneur.

Il y eut encore un silence.

_Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ?

_Je vois... Le « pas de question » n'induisait pas la réciprocité.

Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de son habituel rictus cynique. Elle serra les dents.

Elle était rentrée une demi heure plus tôt, vers quatre heure du matin et l'avait trouvé dans le salon en train de fumer une cigarette, torse nu, devant la fenêtre. La porte de la chambre d'ami était entrouverte et le lit semblait avoir été occupé d'une façon quelque peu... agitée. Elle était restée à l'observer silencieusement pendant un moment, puis s'était mise à ranger frénétiquement ses affaires qui trainaient dans le salon. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait voulu lui demander à quel jeu idiot il avait encore décider de jouer mais il lui avait intimé le silence, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers elle.

Elle soupira.

_Celui qui t'as servi de père pendant onze ans est mourant... mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà, et que c'est pour cette raison même que je dois jouer le rôle de la gentille nièce à Tonton Sakuya.

Il fit demi-tour et vint s'assoir sur le canapé. Pas de réponse, bonne réponse.

_Et je suppose que tu es déjà au courant de la demande spéciale qu'il vient de me formuler.

_En effet.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Comme d'habitude.

_J'attends tes instructions.

Elle n'avait pas posé de question. Elle avait toujours su détourner les règles qu'il lui imposait sans jamais les enfreindre réellement.

_Tu feras comme tu lui as promis...

Il avait vraiment tout prévu sur ce coup là.

_Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point je peux lui dire la vérité.

_Tu avais l'intention de lui mentir Sharith ?

Il l'avait appelé par son vrai nom. Elle avait plutôt intérêt à dire la vérité, il n'était pas d'humeur.

_Non monseigneur.

_Bien.

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme en de telles circonstances ? Bien entendu, elle ne pensait pas à Sakuya...

_Pose TA question.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Une seule question... Elle en avait une bonne centaine en réalité. Elle devait restée calme.

_Pourquoi ?

Il leva vaguement un sourcil. Il était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question là. Elle avait marqué un point et le droit de poser une autre question. C'était la règle.

_Parce que ce jeu touche bientôt à sa fin.

_Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Il avait souri. C'était tellement rare qu'elle avait eu un mouvement de recul. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cette réaction.

_Ne t'en fais pas, pour ça aussi, j'ai un plan.

Elle resta immobile, la surprise sur son visage n'était pas feinte.

_J'ai été absent trop longtemps. Je le sais bien. Mais bientôt, nul ne mettra plus en question ma position.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

_Où est-elle ?

Il voulut protester.

_J'ai gagné le droit à cette question.

Il eut comme un ricanement. Il se leva de nouveau et retourna observer le monde par la fenêtre.

_Elle est retournée auprès de son frère... pour le moment.

Elle se massa le front du bout des doigts. Ces deux là avaient vraiment décidé de lui compliquer la vie.

_Tu pourras bientôt rentrer, ne t'en fais pas.

_J'avais compris mais j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me cacher des choses.

Il prit une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il avait presque l'air humain tout à coup.

_Non, tu ne peux pas tout savoir... pour le bon déroulement des opérations.

C'en était trop. Toute cette soirée virait vraiment au cauchemar pour elle.

_Je ne peux pas tout savoir !!! Tu ne peux pas me dire ça après tout ce que j'ai fait !!!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il l'attrapa à la gorge et la plaqua au mur deux mètres plus loin.

_Si, je le peux. Si j'estime que c'est nécessaire et tu n'as pas à discuter mes conditions.

Elle n'avait pas bronché. Elle le fixa un instant mais finit par baisser les yeux. Il relâcha la pression.

_Il sera fait selon tes volontés... monseigneur.

_Je n'en doute pas.

Il ramassa la cigarette qui était tombée près de la fenêtre et l'écrasa dans le cendrier sur la table basse. Le tapis avait légèrement noirci. Il retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse.

Elle se détendit en partie et alla s'affaler dans le canapé.

_Astaroth est furieux que je t'ai envoyée au loin.

Elle se releva brusquement, elle n'avait pas vu ça venir non plus.

_Il ne sait rien de moi. Je connais les règles de ce jeu là. C'est moi qui les aient fixées !

Le coin de sa bouche se déforma légèrement. Il avait trouvé la faille, il devait creusé pour être sûr.

_Dieu n'est plus. Rien ne t'oblige plus à te cacher.

_Ça fait trop longtemps, j'ai pris l'habitude d'être Léviathan.

_Même si ça te coute ?

_Ça ne me coute pas.

Il s'était tourné vers elle et la fixait pour décrypter ses réactions. Elle dissimulait mal ses... « émotions » à présent. Il avait bien deviné. Et elle le savait même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

_Maintenant au moins, tu comprends.

En cet instant précis, elle le haït plus que tout mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle aurait voulu lui arracher la tête et taillader profondément son visage pour effacer cet air supérieur qu'il arborait à présent. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas, elle le regretterait trop, après. Des larmes de rage coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle passa la main sur ses joues en panique. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait.

_Il est vraiment temps que tu rentres... Bélial s'ennuie, c'est toi qu'elle préfère embêter. Et au moins pendant ce temps là, elle me fout la paix.

Ça la torturait d'entendre ça. Elle avait fait au mieux. Elle avait fait la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire et elle ne regrettait rien... Elle n'avait rien à regretter. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire culpabiliser pour ça.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient plein de rage et de frustration. Mais lui au contraire avait l'air étrangement calme. Elle se rendit compte que n'importe qui d'autre présent dans la pièce n'aurait pas remarqué. N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait pris pour une machine. Ils se connaissaient bien, et elle réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de faire. Oui maintenant, elle le comprenait. Mais elle devait vraiment rentrer, il y avait trop d'effets secondaires à fréquenter des êtres humains.

Note: Je vais creuser vraiment sur la personnalité de Léviathan/ Sharith, son histoire et ses relations avec ceux qui l'entoure. Même si cette histoire est celle d'Alexiel et Lucifer. Dieu sait à quel point j'aime leur histoire façon je t'aime moi non plus ! Mais je m'approprie mes persos de plus en plus et j'ai un peu envie de développer l'histoire selon leur point de vue, ce qui m'arrange au final !!! Tout pourrait être si simple !!! Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué !!


	10. Chapter 9

Note : Sharith est le vrai nom de l'ange qui se fait appeler Léviathan en temps que démon. Elle a même changé son apparence pour devenir Léviathan et seul Lucifer connaît son nom et son apparence véritable. En fait elle a fait ça pour se cacher de Dieu mais vous serez pourquoi après. Sur terre, elle se passer pour Liliana "Lelly" Sakuya, et a encore une apparence encore différente.

Pour ombre pluie : En France aussi ils sont parano sur la grippe, ils veulent faire vacciner tout le monde mais c'est même pas la peine, je me ferai pas piquouser moi !!! En plus je l'ai déjà eu la grippe H1N1 en 2003, alors c'est vraiment n'importe quoi leur histoire, courage !!!

Pour Florimel : Je compatis beaucoup donc voilà ton chapitre, je peux avoir le mien moi aussi steplaaaaiiiitttttt !!! Snif.

Chapitre 9 : Le choix

Elle ne devait plus y penser. Ça avait été une erreur. Non, pas exactement, un moment d'égarement. Ce n'était pas son genre d'habitude et elle se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris. Heureusement Roman dormait quand elle était rentré et elle avait signalé à Katan qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter. Il avait étudié attentivement son visage et son attitude et n'avait pas cherché plus loin. C'était mauvais signe, elle était rentrée trop tard pour qu'il ne pause pas de questions. Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

Demain tout serait fini, il repartait à l'étranger, il lui avait dit. Demain tout irait mieux. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle tellement mal ? Non. Pas pour ça... Elle le connaissait à peine, elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Elle n'aimait que son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre, c'était inenvisageable. Pourtant, elle pouvait presque encore sentir ses mains sur son corps, comme si ce dernier avait noté ses mouvements sur sa peau et lui retranscrivait à chaque seconde la moindre de ses caresses. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Tout avait été tellement vite. Ils étaient monté chez lui, en fait chez sa cousine, elle le découvrirait plus tard. Ils avaient failli ne pas atteindre l'appartement et rester dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de quasiment avoir une relation sexuelle dans un lieu aussi improbable. Mais la façon dont il l'avait embrassée, dont il avait glissé ses mains sous sa robe blanche, dont il avait enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux pour atteindre le creux de son cou.

Katan lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange dans cette robe. Elle se demandait s'il aurait dit la même chose s'il avait pu la voir dans cet ascenseur, avec cette même robe relevée jusqu'à la taille.

Elle avait senti ses efforts pour réfréner son envie d'aller plus loin là, sans plus attendre. Elle ne lui aurait pas résister.

Quand ils avaient finalement atteint sa chambre, sa robe gisait dans l'entrée et il était déjà torse nu. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être capable de désirer autant quelqu'un. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir ça. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi insatiable...

Elle ne devait plus y penser, plus jamais. Cette nuit serait la seule et unique. C'était tout. C'était trop dangereux.

Elle aurait pourtant tellement voulu rester dormir dans ses bras, elle s'y était sentie tellement bien. Non, ce n'était qu'une faiblesse due à la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers temps. Rien de plus. Ce serait trop compliqué.

Elle avait finalement réussie à s'arracher à lui, non sans regrets mais si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle devait rentrer et lui avait demandé froidement si elle pouvait prendre une douche. Il lui avait indiqué la salle de bain. Il n'avait même pas protesté. Ça lui avait fait mal mais elle n'avait rien laisser paraître. Elle ne se serait jamais cru capable d'agir avec un tel détachement.

Elle avait pris une douche rapide, s'était séchée avec la serviette qu'il lui avait tendue quand elle était sortie. Il lui avait également rapporté ses vêtements. Elle s'était simplement rhabillée et avait rattaché ses cheveux mouillés. C'était la première choses qu'il lui avait enlevé, le pic qui maintenait ses cheveux attachés. Il était sorti de la salle de bain sans un mot. Elle avait alors remarqué le lait corporel à la fraise qui trainait sur le meuble. Elle se rendit alors compte que le shampooing et le gel douche qu'elle venait d'utiliser étaient ceux d'une fille. Elle avait dégluti avec difficulté sur le coup et avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer de rage. Mais non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle était simplement sortie de la pièce et lui avait tendu le pot de crème qu'elle avait utilisé en lui signalant qu'il pourrait remercier sa copine. Elle avait été idiote. C'était elle qui l'avait cherché sans même se demander s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle l'avait pourtant bien regardé, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas être seul. Il avait souri.

« Je remercierai ma cousine qui a la gentillesse de tolérer ma présence chez elle quand je suis à Tokyo. »

Elle s'était sentie bête, mais n'avait pas lâché sa position.

« Peu importe à qui cela appartient, ça ne me regarde pas. J'espère que tu n'as pas cru que ce qui vient de se passer était plus qu'une simple pulsion. »

Elle ne s'était pas reconnue à ce moment là. Il n'avait pas bronché. Il lui avait juste signalé qu'il repartait le lendemain même pour l'étranger. Elle n'avait rien dit et était partie.

Et maintenant, elle était seule dans son lit à retourner les évènements de la soirée dans tous les sens en se demandant si elle avait vraiment eu raison d'agir ainsi et si elle n'avait vraiment aucun regrets... d'être partie comme ça, non d'avoir foncé sans réfléchir chez ce type. De toute façon, il était trop tard à présent. Elle voulut retrouver un semblant de réconfort et chercha la chaîne à son coup mais elle n'y était pas.

_Oh non ! C'est le comble, ça...

Elle s'endormit difficilement en se demandant désespérément comment elle allait faire pour récupérer son collier maintenant.

_Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Pas de réponse.

_Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je suis ici... Je m'ennuie beaucoup.

_Je n'y suis pour rien.

_Je sais mais j'ai cru qu'on pourrait discuter toutes les deux.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je voudrais discuter avec toi ?

_Rien, mais j'essaie quand même... Je te l'ai dit, je m'ennuie. Tu es ma nouvelle distraction.

Elle sourit. Autant de franchise la surprenait agréablement.

_Comment t'appelles-tu ?

On aurait presque dit une fillette avec ses grands yeux bleus marines irisés, ses longs cheveux ondulés noirs et son visage de poupée. Elle n'était pas très grande de surcroit, et ses ailes avaient l'air beaucoup trop imposantes pour elle. Une poupée de porcelaine, sa peau brillait comme de la porcelaine. Elle nota cependant de petites aspérités à la surface comme des... écailles et les fentes reptiliennes qui lui faisaient office de pupille.

_Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Je suis punie parce que j'ai été une méchante fille.

Elle avait la peau grise, presque blanche et à bien regarder ses cheveux viraient au bleu à la lumière. Elle n'avait jamais vu une créature aussi étrange. C'était de toute évidence un ange mais elle ne ressemblait à aucun autre. On aurait dit un animal qu'on avait transformé en ange.

Elle fut prise d'un frisson.

_Père t'a puni ?

La créature hocha la tête affirmativement.

_Et toi ?

_Aussi...

La créature regarda partout autour d'elle et quand elle fut sure que personne ne pouvait les voir, elle s'approcha pour murmurer à son oreille.

_Je m'appelle Sharith... mais appelle moi Serpent, sinon il saura que j'ai vendu la mèche et il ne sera pas content du tout.

_...Serpent...

Alexia se réveilla brusquement. Elle avait encore fait un rêve étrange, mais elle s'en souvenait cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire ?

_Serpent...

Elle pensa soudain à Lelly, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. L'ange de son rêve ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. C'était ridicule. Son rêve n'avait ni queue ni tête. Elle repensa à Lelly et détailla l'apparence de son amie pour mieux se rassurer. En effet, elle ne trouva pas plus de ressemblance avec l'étrange créature mais se rendit soudain compte que Lelly avait une étrange ressemblance avec quelqu'un d'autre, et là il y avait plus d'un détail qui collait. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

_Non, je délire, c'est pas possible.

Elle n'était jamais allé chez Lelly en un an, mais elle savait que la jeune fille louait un appartement dans le même quartier, qu'elle utilisait un lait corporel à la fraise et qu'elle avait un cousin...

_Oh mon dieu par pitié, dites-moi que je délire !

Évidemment, personne ne lui répondit.

Note : On attaque le lourd au prochain chapitre mais là vous allez attendre un peu, niark !!!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Sympathie for the Devil, part 2

_Où en sont nos plans ma chère ?

_Tout se passe comme prévu, c'est même encore plus facile que prévu... Il a été facile de le convaincre de me fournir l'accès au domaine.

Il sourit franchement, il ne l'aurait jamais cru stupide à ce point là, mais ça l'arrangeait bien. A malin, malin et demi...

_Tu as l'objet ?

Elle sortit le globe argenté du coffre noir derrière elle. Il se mit à briller doucement et elle sentit une décharge d'énergie envahir tout son corps. Une telle puissance dans un si petit objet.

_Et l'épée ?

_Aucune trace, il a dû la prendre avec lui où qu'il soit parti...

_Tu es sûr que ça n'entrave pas le pouvoir de l'orbe ?

_Certaine, la lame n'est qu'un amplificateur mais le pouvoir de contrôle se trouve uniquement dans le globe.

_C'est parfait Erynnie, donne le moi maintenant ma belle.

Il avait tendu la main mais elle hésitait à lui donner, avec ce tout petit globe, elle possédait une puissance inouïe, elle pouvait très bien prendre le contrôle elle-même après tout.

_Tu n'y pense pas sérieusement dis-moi ma chère ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas la volonté nécessaire pour garder le contrôle. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions d'accord après tout...

Oui elle le savait mais la douce lumière du globe semblait l'appeler et murmurer à ses oreilles. « Je suis la clé Erynnie, je suis le pouvoir, je suis à toi si tu le veux vraiment. » C'était une voix douce et enfantine, un murmure sucré, envoutant. La voix de la tentation. Elle tendit fébrilement la main et laissa la sphère glisser. Il la récupéra d'un geste vif et se mit à rire frénétiquement.

_Très bien ma douce, c'est parfait et ta récompense sera grande.

_J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas les termes de notre accord ?

Son regard était toujours fixé sur la boule lumineuse qu'elle venait de lâcher à contre-cœur, mais il avait raison, elle n'avait pas la carrure pour diriger un tel empire. Elle soupira et le fixa dans les yeux. Il avait un sourire charmeur et la lumière du globe qui dansait sur son visage le flattait réellement.

_Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras une reine merveilleuse ma chère. Tu auras encore bien plus que tout ce que tu as pu rêver.

Elle avait déjà eu tellement plus que ce qu'elle espérait et maintenant elle allait devenir la reine des enfers. C'était presque trop. Non, rien ne serait jamais assez pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas une créature insignifiante. Elle aurait voulu dévorer l'Univers tout entier. Et il lui servirait les cieux en cadeau de mariage. C'était la nature de leur pacte, c'était un bon début. Elle se mit à rire doucement.

_Bientôt, tout ce qui entrave notre gloire aura disparu, Erynnie. Nous serons les dieux de ce monde.

_A ce propos, j'ai trouvé des jouets très intéressants dans le labo de mon maître... pardon, ancien maître.

_Vraiment, allons donc voir ce que ce très cher Léviathan a en stock.

Il avait l'orbe de contrôle des légions et l'accès au laboratoire de Léviathan. Ce brave vieux Lucifer n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Cette fois-ci, il ne se relèverait pas de la blague qu'il allait lui faire.

_Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Léviathan a confié l'accès de son domaine à Astaroh et non pas à Bélial ?

Erynnie avait plus posé la question pour elle-même. Elle connaissait parfaitement la logique froide et implacable de Léviathan, et ce genre d'erreur ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

_Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir des vues sur le trône, ma chère... Et Bélial n'est pas du genre à apprécier ce genre de petit jeu... Dommage. Il faut croire que Léviathan n'est pas aussi sûr que Lucifer le croyait... tant mieux.

Mais bientôt, Bélial ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière son précieux maître et il pourrait enfin posséder son joli petit papillon. Elle se soumettrait à sa volonté de gré ou de force. Tous, ils se soumettraient à lui, Asmodeus. Erynnie ne serait pas compliquée à faire disparaître et il se mit à rêver du cadre dans lequel il enfermerait ce joli papillon. Il lui faudrait un joli cadre pour aller avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux de sang. Un bien joli papillon, mais pas... LE papillon, dommage pour elle. Dommage pour elle qu'elle ne le sache pas. Il se mit à rire doucement en l'embrassant dans le creux de ses seins. Rien ne l'empêchait de s'amuser un peu en attendant, après tout. Son plan était parfait.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Il avait envoyé Erynnie trainer hors de son domaine après l'avoir plus qu'amplement... remerciée. La naïveté de cette créature le faisait rire. Pathétique papillon. Il se demanda pourquoi Léviathan avait été assez bête pour faire de cette furie écervelée son premier lieutenant. Il n'aimait pas le Satan de l'envie, ni ses lubies bizarres, ni sa maniaquerie militaire étouffante. Il n'aimait vraiment rien chez Léviathan. Lucifer avait vraiment eu très mauvais goût en choisissant cet immonde serpent comme homme de main. Ça leur faisait ça en commun, à lui et cet horrible serpent, ils ne savaient pas s'entourer correctement l'un comme l'autre. Une fois qu'il aurait éliminé le prince des ténèbres et prit sa place, il jetterait l'horrible créature en pâture à Astaroth, afin que ce dernier puisse assouvir son intérêt malsain pour lui. Il était sûr de gagner ainsi son soutien. Ou du moins le Duc de la terreur serait suffisamment distrait par son nouveau jouet pour ne pas se mêler du changement de pouvoir au Schéol. C'était plus qu'assez pour le satisfaire pleinement et il sourit encore plus en imaginant le Satan de l'envie entre les griffes des bêtes qu'il avait lui même fait naître et donner à Astaroth pour les tester.

Il s'arracha à regret à sa rêverie et se rendit dans ses quartiers privés. Il prit le temps d'admirer le bon goût avec lequel tout était parfaitement décoré dans son domaine. Le bon goût était une qualité essentielle chez un gentleman de sa classe et il se dit qu'il était de son devoir d'apporter un peu de son raffinement à ce foutoir monstrueux qu'était les enfers. Un peu de cohérence et d'esthétisme ne ferait aucun mal, même au Schéol. La luxure et les ténèbres certes mais pas le mauvais goût. Heureusement, il pourrait bientôt y remédier. Il passa près du couloir qui menait à ses thermes personnels et se surprit à repenser au dragon des mers et à son musée des horreurs qu'il appelait son laboratoire.

Lui et Erynnie avaient plus tôt pénétrés dans la partie strictement secrète du domaine de Léviathan, là où lui seul était jamais entré. Ils y avaient trouvé tout un tas de technologies diverses et variées à différents stades d'avancements au milieu des cuves où germaient les futurs monstres démoniaques qui servaient les enfers. Plutôt créatif le serpent, on pouvait au moins lui octroyer cette qualité, paradoxalement très chaotique dans son domaine personnel, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait transparaître... mais très créatif. Dans une autre pièce, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à un ordinateur dont la mémoire fourmillait de notes, de schémas et de représentations d'ADN incompréhensibles, ainsi qu'un immense « bocal » où grouillaient les âmes damnées qui allaient habiter les monstres en création dans le laboratoire. Le tout formait une vaste pièce dont le plafond n'était rien d'autre qu'un aquarium ou plutôt l'unique accès à un... océan. Un océan infernal remplie de monstres marins, de la plus séduisante sirène au plus terrifiant dragon aquatique. Un océan dans les enfers ! Et toutes ces charmantes créatures réagissaient parfaitement à la présence de l'orbe de contrôle. Il fût pris d'un accès de colère en y repensant.

Pendant des siècles et des siècles, il était resté sagement à la place que Lucifer lui avait donné malgré tout le mépris que ce dernier lui inspirait. Il s'était même enorgueilli de son pouvoir en temps que Satan de la luxure. Mais peu après le retour de Lucifer, il avait surpris une conversation entre lui et Léviathan qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre. Il avait écouté aux portes pour espionner son papillon qui était présente lors du rapport de cet immonde serpent. Et là, Lucifer avait parlé de l'orbe de contrôle. En un instant, les frêles illusions d'Asmodeus avaient volées en éclats. Non, il n'avait pas de pouvoir, pas même sur ses propres légions puisque seul Léviathan les contrôlait véritablement et pouvait les retourner contre lui à chaque instant. Lucifer feignait l'ignorance envers le Satan de l'envie. En réalité, cet ordure rampante sorti de nul part lors de la première guerre, cet affreux bâtard informe caché derrière son masque, avait toute la confiance du Prince des ténèbres et son papillon si parfait le savait depuis le début, son papillon se confiait au Satan de l'envie. Quelle horreur ! C'en était trop, trop des magouilles de Lucifer et de ses petits chiens. Il voulait dominer le jeu maintenant. Lucifer avait été absent trop longtemps, et Asmodeus avait réalisé qu'il ne supportait le prince des ténèbres qu'en statue sans âme. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment plus le voir, même en sculpture.

Il avait alors entrepris de séduire Erynnie, la reine des furies, le premier lieutenant de Léviathan. Il lui avait promis l'amour, le pouvoir, la gloire éternelle. Elle n'avait demandé qu'une chose en plus : Que les cieux soient réduits en cendres avec tous les anges qui y résident. Il avait juré et elle l'avait cru. Quelle bécasse, comme toutes les autres! Au final... seul son papillon différait.

Il y a peu, Lucifer, lui avait facilité la tâche en envoyant Léviathan on ne sait où, mais la rumeur disait que sa majesté avait perdu confiance dans le serpent et l'avait exilé. Idiot ! Léviathan avait au préalable demandé à Astaroth de cacher la clé de ses appartements dans le labyrinthe en échange de tout un tas de nouvelles abominations pour le peupler. Mais Erynnie avait berné cet abruti fainéant. Et, comme il le pensait, Lucifer trop sûr de lui, n'avait même pas pris soin de récupérer l'orbe de contrôle. Il n'imaginait pas Astaroth capable de se soulever seul face à lui. Il n'avait pas tort mais il avait oublié son brave vieux duc de la luxure.

_Tu as toujours été trop sûr de toi, mon vieux Lucifer. Tu as cru que j'étais trop lâche pour me révolter ouvertement en ta présence, que je ne pouvais le faire que quand tu n'étais qu'une coquille vide posée dans la salle du trône, et tu ne m'as jamais pris au sérieux ? Tu as eu tort de me sous-estimer et tu vas le payer cher.

Il avait marché machinalement jusqu'au bord du bain froid. Il se pencha et contempla son reflet dans l'eau en souriant malicieusement. Ce n'était plus l'heure pour les vieilles rancœurs, la partie était déjà gagnée pour lui. D'ailleurs, il était temps pour lui de s'occuper de son assurance. Il devait s'assurer que son petit chien humain faisait bien son travail.

_Même ton précieux petit ange ne pourra rien pour toi Lucifer puisqu'elle m'appartient déjà.

Peut-être qu'il ne la mettrait pas tout de suite dans un cadre, peut-être qu'il jouerait un peu avec elle avant, peut-être qu'il maintiendrait Lucifer en vie juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse le regarder prendre son merveilleux petit ange blanc comme une chienne. C'était une idée plaisante, une idée qui... l'inspirait plus que tout.

« Oh oui Asmodeus, salis-moi jusqu'au plus profond de mon... âme. »

Il avait explosé de rire en voyant son reflet singé l'ange organique dans les eaux du bain. Oui, vraiment, c'était une idée plaisante. Il fallait juste que Tanaka quatrième du nom soit un gentil toutou...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Je fais rien que des bétises bis

_Je t'ai rapporté ça.

Alex leva la tête de son livre pour tomber nez à nez avec son collier. Elle avait réussi miraculeusement à fournir une excuse bidon à Katan sur son retour tardif, mais là l'esquive s'avérait impossible.

_Merci beaucoup... Ecoute Lelly, je...

_Non, c'est pas grave, je t'épargnerai le « j'te l'avais bien dit! » Mais tu sais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper !!!

Elle lui fit un signe discret pour lui signaler la présence de Naomie qui guettait le potin croustillant et remit le collier dans la main d'Alex.

_Je t'offre un café ?

_Oui, avec plaisir,... merci.

Elle avait presque soupiré le dernier mot. Sur ce coup là, elle devait une fière chandelle à Lelly pour ne pas avoir lâcher le morceau concernant son écart de conduite devant tout le monde. Maintenant restait à convaincre son amie que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence et que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Au moins elle avait récupéré Nanatsasuya.

Lelly fit un monologue bruyant sur les derniers potins concernant les gens qu'elle connaissait tout le long du chemin qui les menait à la cafétaria. Elle prirent deux cafés et allèrent s'isoler à l'extérieur.

_Écoute Lelly, c'était un accident !

_Un accident, trois fois de suite ?

Elle affichait un sourire mesquin et fut ravie de sa réplique quand elle vit Alex se décomposer face à elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_J'ai fait les poubelles... Au cas tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Kira n'est pas du genre bavard surtout pas avec moi ! Mais il oublie certains détails... Heureusement que je suis là pour y penser !!!

Strike. Alex devait avoir une furieuse envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

_Tu vois là, j'ai deux options, soit Ichiro est un mec ennuyeux à donner envie de se pendre et tu as eu besoin de compenser fortement, soit c'est un dieux en tout point et tu as préféré passer la passion qu'il t'inspirait sur mon pauvre petit cousin qui passait par là, plutôt que de compromettre le sérieux de ta relation avec le prince charmant... Je ne crois pas du tout à la deuxième hypothèse.

Alex se détendit un peu.

_Non en effet...

_Donc tu me laisses un message sur mon portable qui trainait quelque part dans ma chambre et voyant que je ne réponds pas, tu décides de venir voir si je suis à la maison. Problème numéro un, comment as-tu su où j'habitais exactement ?

_Je ne savais pas.

_Écoute ma grande, je t'aime beaucoup mais tu vaux largement ce casse-pied de Kira quand il s'agit de t'exprimer clairement !! Donc voilà le deal, soit tu te mets à table gentiment sur le pourquoi du comment tu t'es retrouvé dans une, non, plusieurs positions pas très catholiques avec mon très cher cousin, soit je pourrais involontairement laisser courir le bruit de ta petite escapade sur tout le campus et dans ton entourage. Je suppose que Katan et Roman ne sont pas au courant ?

Alex resta sans voix, elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Comment Lelly pouvait-elle la faire chanter comme ça ? Malheureusement elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

_Comment puis-je être sure que tu ne vas pas aller tout raconter, surtout si je te dis comment ça a pu se produire ?

Lelly sourit. Vraiment impressionnant, elle arrivait à garder la tête froide en de telles circonstances. N'importe quelle autre aurait paniquée et se serait mis à table sans broncher. Elle lui plaisait vraiment bien, celle là. Elle ne l'enverrait surement pas s'envoyer en l'air avec un de ses basilisks, comme cette idiote de Balbéro. Ça avait été particulièrement... dérangeant comme expérience, mais le résultat avait été plus que prometteur. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'espoir en Abbadon... dommage que le pauvre petit soit mort. Et dire qu'ils ont tous cru que c'était le fils de Lucifer, quel bande d'abrutis !!! Le regard foudroyant, ça ne trompe pas quand même. Enfin là, elle s'égarait, encore une fois.

_Bonne réponse ma grande, tu viens de gagner mon silence. Au fait les détails scabreux ne m'intéresse pas si ça peut te rassurer.

Alex ne comprenait décidément pas grand-chose à Lelly, mais elle avait besoin de vider son sac. C'était certainement ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire pour prendre du recul. Elle espérait juste que son amie n'était pas en train de se faire un film débile dans la tête, genre comédie romantique mais le temps qu'elle avait pris pour répondre semblait indiquer le contraire.

_Ok, t'as gagné... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

_La réponse à mon problème numéro deux... Comment as-tu connu Kira ?

Il ne lui avait bien évidemment rien dit mais elle avait eu plus que de forts soupçons concernant la présence de Lucifer dans les pattes d'Alex, bien qu'il n'ait jamais rien confirmé avant samedi soir. Maintenant au moins, elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire. Le savoir c'est le pouvoir, après tout.

_Tu te rappelles jeudi soir dernier quand je suis arrivée en retard au karaoké ?

_Oui le soir où tu as évité de justesse une voiture...

_Je l'ai pas évité, quelqu'un m'a un peu sauvé la vie...

_Jeudi soir... pas avant ?

Alex fronça les sourcils. Comment se fait-il que Lelly n'était surprise que par la date et non par la coïncidence ? Cette dernière se rendit aussitôt compte de son erreur. « Merde, tu t'es emballé ma vieille, fait gaffe !! »

_Il m'a amené en voiture à cause du temps de chien qu'il faisait. Alors je savais qu'il trainait dans le quartier. T'as vraiment failli te prendre une voiture alors ??? Et ne me regarde pas comme ça !! J'ai eu le temps de cogiter depuis que je suis rentrée samedi soir et que j'ai trouvé ton collier dans l'entrée ! Et je te raconte pas quand j'ai vu l'état de sa chambre, la tête que j'ai dû faire !! Et je te l'ai dit, c'est impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez !!!

Alex explosa de rire devant la soudaine hystérie de Lelly.

_C'est pas drôle Alex ! C'est déjà assez prise de tête de gérer la situation entre lui et son père, si en plus il se met à fricoter avec ma meilleure amie, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge, moi !!

Rattrapage 10/10. Bravo Léviathan, continue comme ça et bientôt on te trouvera même plus bizarre pour un être humain.

_Ton oncle Sakuya... Celui avec qui tu dinais samedi soir ?

_Mouais, ma béat mensuelle !

Lelly soupira devant l'air interrogateur d'Alex.

_Ils ne se parlent plus depuis des années (c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire !!). Kira a déconné quand il était ado et c'est parti en vrille jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de s'ignorer totalement. Et moi, je débarque comme une fleur au milieu de tout ça et j'essaie de réparer les dégâts comme je peux mais autant dire qu'ils ne me facilitent pas la tâche !!!

Alex semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Tout cela lui semblait tellement familier, elle avait même des images de Kira encore adolescent, une cigarette à la main en train de traîner avec tout un tas de types louches, un livre à la main. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le voyait ainsi et elle n'aurait surtout pas su dire si c'était plus étrange ou rassurant. Elle ne savait vraiment plus grand chose en ce moment...

_Eh oh Alex !!! Atterris deux minutes s'il te plaît !! Je vois très clair dans ton jeu !

_Hein... euh oui... enfin non... J'étais juste en train de... je sais pas quoi d'ailleurs, excuse moi.

_N'essaie pas de te soustraire à l'interrogatoire ma vieille parce que ça marchera pas, je suis du genre coriace !!!

_C'est pour ça qu'il te fait confiance aussi.

Lelly fut couper nette dans son élan. Elle resta figée la bouche grande ouverte face à Alex. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'elle ne parlait plus tout à fait à la même personne. Son regard et le ton de sa voix s'étaient durcis. Et son visage reflétait une assurance que Lelly n'avait jamais vu chez Alex en un an. Elle avait d'un coup l'air plus forte, plus lointaine aussi. Elle connaissait bien cette présence, elle l'avait longtemps observé autrefois. Puis plus rien, elle s'était de nouveau effacée et la douce Alex avait repris sa place en ce monde. Lelly se rendit compte qu'elle s'était instinctivement mise à sourire.

_Bon retour parmi nous angelita.

Ce fut au tour d'Alex de rester sans voix. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de saisir la perche au vol, Lelly fut trop rapide.

_Ne va pas t'imaginer la Lune surtout. Je le connais bien depuis le temps. Tu ne serais pas la première à croire au paradis et à te retrouver prisonnière aux enfers pour des clopinettes !!! Après, je n'arrive pas toujours à savoir ce qu'il a en tête et où il veut en venir. Il a la fâcheuse manie d'avoir toujours un train d'avance sur tout le monde... même sur Dieu... je parie.

Elle n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. C'était à peu près le contraire de ce qu'elle était sensée faire. Mais c'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'elle y réfléchisse vraiment. « Faut croire que je commence à t'apprécier pour de vrai Alex, et ça c'est pas bon ! Faut absolument que je rentre moi !!! »

Alex ne dit rien sur le coup, elle se contenta de hocher de la tête gravement. Au fond d'elle même, elle voyait très bien ce que Lelly voulait dire et fut étrangement touchée par la sincérité de son amie. Elle ne comprenait pas tout de ce qu'elle ressentait, en fait elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle ressentait les choses ainsi. C'était comme s'il lui manquait des pièces pour reconstituer un puzzle. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus étranges dans son crâne et elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier cette confusion.

_On en était où déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai, jeudi soir, donc...

Il fallut trente secondes à Alex pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle soupira devant la désespérante persévérance de Lelly. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, autant tout lui dire afin d'écourter ses souffrances. Alors, elle lui parla de l'accident évité de justesse puis de leur rencontre fortuite dans le parc samedi soir après son navrant diner avec Ichiro.

_Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris Lelly, je te jure !!!

_Moi je le sais...

_Hein ?

Lelly avait emprunté un terrain trop glissant. Elle dû réprimer fortement la furieuse envie qu'elle avait de tout lui balancer à la figure mais le risque de rejet était trop grand, sans parler des risques pour elle-même...

_Après avoir subi une pareille séance de torture, je crois que j'aurais fini bourrée au fin fond d'un night-club sordide, à chanter des chansons paillardes sur fond de musique techno ringarde, après après émasculé tous les mecs sur deux kilomètres à la ronde. Non franchement, t'as plutôt bien encaissé le coup !!

_T'es vraiment complètement cinglée tu sais !!

_Non, pas si j'étais un démon sorti tout droit de l'enfer.

Alex ne put réprimer un fou rire.

_Tu veux que je te dise Lelly, je parierai plus sur toi comme étant mon ange gardien plutôt qu'un affreux démon !!!

Ce fut au tour de Lelly de rire. Heureusement Alex ne comprit pas réellement ce qui la faisait autant rire dans tout ça... « Je ne parierai pas trop si j'étais toi Alex ! A trop jouer avec le diable, on peut se bruler les ailes. »


End file.
